Head Games
by MissFantastic
Summary: Inspired by the cliché challenge, Draco Malfoy is made Head Boy and is horrified to find that Hermione Granger is Head Girl. Draco decides the only thing that would make the situation bearable is to seduce the little know-it-all. He comes up with a foolproof plan - but does he really know the Gryffindor Princesses as well as he thinks? Draco POV. Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is the third story that I posted on Granger Enchanted, which is no longer around. This is actually the first story I started, but the second that I finished. The chapters are short and the whole thing is just over 20 chapters.  
**

 **Inspired by the cliché challenge, Draco Malfoy is made Head Boy and is horrified to find that Hermione Granger is Head Girl. Draco decides the only thing that would make the situation bearable is to seduce the little know-it-all. He comes up with a foolproof plan - but does he really know the Gryffindor Princesses as well as he thinks? At least Draco can control every detail of the seduction - or can he?**

 **I am attempting Draco's point of view, so be prepared for foul language, immaturity, and preoccupation with sex. This is what Draco sounds like in my head. :-)**

 **Thank you a million times over to bunnyhops (aka Severus' Malfoy Maiden)** **for reading over this and finding my mistakes!**

 **Chapter One**

Draco let out an irritated huff as he read the parchment in his hands.

"What is it, Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy asked calmly, as she sipped her tea. Always the picture of serenity, Narcissa inwardly smiled at her son's expression. He was so like Lucius in that way, both so obvious with their emotions –to her at least.

"It's official. I'll be Head Boy this year, as we thought," Draco stated absentmindedly. He hadn't really had any doubts. He was one of the top five students at Hogwarts and a natural leader. Turning to the Order of the Phoenix, when Voldemort ordered him to murder Dumbledore, had given Draco a certain hero status as well. With his assistance, the Order was able to defeat the Dark Lord fairly quickly. Draco Malfoy never backed the losing side and it had been clear, to him at least, who was going to win. It may take time and planning, but Draco always got what he wanted.

"That's excellent," Narcissa smiled, proud of her son. "But what has put that sour expression on your face?"

"Granger," Draco all but growled. Narcissa smiled brightly.

"Oh! Hermione is going to be Head Girl, isn't she?" Narcissa put her teacup down, not wanting to slosh in her excitement. "I am so pleased! This is just wonderful. The two of you will be fabulous together. I absolutely must send her something in congratulations."

Draco's mouth dropped open slightly, as his usually sedate mother began listing off possible gifts she could get for the bane of his existence.

"What is your mother going on about?" Lucius asked, as he strolled onto the terrace where tea had been arranged. His air of authority still hung heavily around him, despite his new status. Having spent so long backing the wrong side of the war, Lucius was sentenced to a lengthy house arrest with very limited use of magic, the Ministry having installed a spell tracking charm on his wand. He narrowly escaped Azkaban, only because of his switching sides in the final battle and his son's role in ending the war for the side of the light.

"I think she has gone insane, Father," Draco replied, still surprised by his mother's response. "I have to spend the next year working and living with a bushy haired, know-it-all, prissy, self-righteous witch; and mother seems to think it is the best thing that has ever happened."

"Granger," Lucius growled –not unlike his son had done earlier. Neither man could stand the female part of the, so-called, Golden Trio.

"Oh, you two are so silly," Narcissa sighed, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Hermione and I had the opportunity to get to know each other while I was in protective custody those few months. She is a darling girl. I had never really met any Muggle-borns before. All that pureblood business is clearly rubbish, since Hermione is a lovely, utterly competent witch. She is exactly the kind of witch you should be putting your efforts toward, Draco."

As the Malfoy men sat slack-jawed, Narcissa glided out of the room to go see about that gift for Hermione. They could not see the sly smile lifting the corners of her mouth. She had planted the seed exactly as she planned.

…

Draco entered the Prefect's car on the Hogwart's Express only to find Granger already there, spouting orders. He rolled his eyes as she assigned prefects to patrol the train passageways and to assist the younger students. Apparently in her element making lists and bossing people around, Draco sat back and watched. Her curly chestnut hair really was out of control and she pushed it carelessly aside as she checked items off her seemingly endless list. Her amber colored eyes were bright and shined as she gave direction.

Prefects jostled about in their train car, setting aside their things to go do her bidding. It had been unseasonably warm that summer and the car was becoming uncomfortably hot with all the activity. Draco watched her absentmindedly throw her school robe over the seat as she worked. His eyes glued to her form. She was wearing some Muggle clothing that was coming into style among the younger generation of magical folk. The crimson top she was wearing had no sleeves, just little strips of fabric over her shoulders. The fabric appeared somewhat silky and clung to her chest. The jeans she wore looked faded and worn, but they also seemed soft and hugged her hips.

Draco groaned softly to himself when she bent over to retrieve a piece of parchment that had fallen to the floor. There was certainly something to be said for Muggle clothing, since it highlighted her heart shaped arse so much better than billowy robes ever could. When had Granger developed all these curves? He had first noticed that she really was an attractive female that winter fourth year, when the Yule Ball was held. Of course, her bossy, sanctimonious attitude and her friendship with two of the most annoying gits Draco had ever encountered overshadowed the lust he felt –most of the time. Draco wasn't going to lie and say Granger had never wandered into his wanking fantasies every once in a while –but today on the train, she looked quite delectable.

"Are you just going to sit there?" she snapped as he fantasized. The train car had emptied as prefects went about the jobs she had assigned them.

"You look to have it well in hand," Draco smirked.

"Don't expect me to do all the work. I can't imagine why they named you Head Boy, of all people."

"No one asked you to do all the work, you bossy bint."

Draco was reminded just why she bothered him so very much. It was always work with her and she never would cut anyone any slack. She could never loosen up and just have fun. He couldn't even imagine Granger letting go. Did she even know how? How he would love to take her down a peg and dislodge that stick she seemed to have stuck up her shapely arse. She was the eternally perfect, always unflappable Hermione Granger. It would be wonderful to see her down with the common folk, to see her make a mistake. Draco was beginning to think.

"I could ask why you took it upon yourself to start without me, assigning duties without consulting your co-head?" Draco pointed out, brow arched.

At least she had the good grace to flush slightly as his comment. Draco assumed she was used to taking charge with Potter and Weasel. Merlin knew she was the brains of that group.

"Well, we should figure a time to hold the weekly prefect's meeting. And we need to make a schedule for patrols," she stated in a challenging tone, as if she expected Draco to fight her.

"You're right," Draco smiled. A brief look of surprise flashed in her eyes before she schooled her features. "How about Thursday nights after dinner for the regular meeting time and then Mondays as an auxiliary, if something comes up or additional items need to be addressed?"

"Um, sure. That sounds good. I like having a back-up time set," she stated slowly, seemingly suspicious of him.

Draco stood and slowly stalked toward her. She leaned back just a fraction as he approached, her eyes narrowing slightly. He stopped a few short inches away from her. He could hear her breathing pick up, and could even feel the warmth coming off her skin. He could see her looking him over.

Draco had grown quite tall, several inches over six foot now. He had also filled out nicely. He had a traditional Seeker's build, muscular and lean. He knew he had a certain effect on witches and had not wanted for female attention for some time now.

"Hand me the roster and I will make the first weeks patrol schedule now."

He reached down and took the parchment listing all the prefect names from her small hand. He had a nice view down the front of her shirt. Hmm…sky blue lace bra. Draco was surprised. He figured her for practical and utilitarian when it came to under garments.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked - eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"We have to work together all year. Moreover, we will be sharing the Head Boy and Head Girl quarters. Why not make the best of it?"

"I don't trust you," she stated simply. Her amber eyes held his steadily. This witch did not budge, despite his proximity. Draco was pleased again. He expected nothing less from a witch who fought against one of the most powerful wizards of their day.

Standing over her now, he realized that she was quite small - petite and slight. He tended to forget her diminutive physical size because she went toe-to-toe with anyone in her path, like a true Gryffindor.

"Well, we will just have to work on that then," Draco smirked. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this. He chuckled softly to himself as he made his way back to his seat, parchment in hand. His mother's words floated through his head –he was going to have to put effort toward this one. It would be a challenge, considering how starchy and uptight she was – but he did have all year. Draco grinned. He was going to seduce Hermione Granger.

 **Next - Draco thinks about his plan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank so much for reading! This story is a bit different, being from Draco's POV and all.  
Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Now - Draco contemplates a plan.**

 **Chapter Two**

Draco made his way to the chambers for the Head Boy and Girl. It was centrally located between the four houses. The idea was for the Heads to be accessible to all students, so they couldn't be off in their regular houses. It was a great benefit of being Heads, having private and spacious rooms.

The sorting had been done and the welcome dinner was over. Draco and Granger had distributed the first week's patrol schedule and informed prefects of the regular meeting time Thursday evenings. Draco then watched her disappear into a throng of Gryffindors. Draco particularly noticed how Weasel trailed after her like a puppy dog. It had irked him more than he expected. Now that he had his plan to get into Granger's knickers, he did not want anything to get in his way. Was there some romance there among the Golden Trio? Draco was somewhat appeased by the fact that Granger seemed to ignore the redhead's attentions.

The portrait for their quarters was of a young man and a woman, a wedding portrait it seemed. The couple looked at him expectantly. Draco gave the password and entered into the common room. It was smaller than the Slytherin common room, but of course it was only for two students. Rather than being dedicated to one house's color scheme this room was done in jewel tones – ruby, emerald, sapphire, and amethyst. There was a small fireplace with large, comfortable looking chairs and sofa arranged in a pleasing way. There was also a big table that could be used for studying and an expansive bookshelf that was already partially filled.

Draco went to the first of three doors. He peered into a very large bathroom equipped with everything he would need. Draco smiled. The bathtub was almost as large as the one in the prefects bathroom and he only had to share it with one person. If all went according to plan, he would make sure he and Granger shared a bath together. Draco left to find his room.

His bedroom was almost as large as the one he had shared in Slytherin, but, again, he had it to himself. The bed was certainly larger. While the color scheme in here seemed to incorporate more green and silver as a nod to his house affiliation, there were other colors as well. The castle elves seemed to have unpacked his belongings and stowed everything properly. They knew his preferences after six years. Draco decided a long soak in the bathtub would be just the thing to cleanse the stress of travel and to relax him, so he could think of his plan for Granger.

The bathtub filled quickly with the use of magic. Draco activated the taps to give himself a good amount of bubbles and soothing sandalwood oil in the water. He was definitely secure enough in his masculinity to enjoy a bubble bath. Draco leaned against the edge of tub, relaxing into the steamy water and thinking.

Draco was supremely confident in his attractiveness to the opposite sex – and to wizards with same sex preferences for that matter. Draco knew he was good looking and had plenty of offers to support his knowledge. He had encounters with many of the Slytherin girls, not to mention a fair number of Hufflepuffs, and a few Ravenclaws. Granger would be his first Gryffindor though, which he thought was fitting since he had heard some refer to her as the Gryffindor Princess. After all, Draco smirked to himself, he deserved the best.

As he got older and more attractive, Draco realized he didn't have to be particularly nice or charming to witches in order to get what he wanted. In fact, a few even seemed attracted to the rude, aloof personality he often adopted. However, he doubted that would work on Granger. He could be very charming, when he wanted to be.

As Draco washed, he thought out his plan. He would need to do this slowly, in phases. If he rushed, he was liable to scare her off and ruin everything. She had just told him she didn't trust him. Draco was fairly certain that Granger wouldn't shag a bloke she didn't trust. The first thing he would need to do is get Granger comfortable around him and to question the way she saw him. He was sure she still viewed him as a threat. Despite his role in ending the war, she wouldn't just overlook six years of teasing and being on opposite sides.

Of course she was right, Draco smiled to himself. He was a threat, but not to her safety –just her chastity. He had already thrown her off somewhat on the train, by being helpful and expressing his desire to get along. She had filed that interaction away for further study, Draco was sure. He wanted her thinking about him, taking up space in that giant brain of hers. She would try to figure him out and Draco would make it difficult for her. Granger probably got hot trying to solve riddles. Why shouldn't he be one? What way did he want her to see him? What would induce her to start thinking of him as a plausible lover?

Draco had a feeling some amount of dangerousness would be attractive to the bookish, know-it-all. She was a fighter after all, so she wanted fire and passion. And isn't that what those romance novels touted, the dangerous rebel with a heart of gold? Draco was sure that, with her penchant for reading, Granger had come across stories like that. They were probably her guilty pleasure, her sexual outlet. Draco chuckled softly to himself. She hung out with Potter, so something attracted her to the hero image. Draco could work with that – try to portray the dangerous rebel that became a hero, despite great personal cost.

Granger wasn't a girly girl that focused on appearance – her hair was testament to that fact. But she was a girl –a hormonal, teenage girl. Draco was sure she found him physically attractive, who didn't? She was just too uptight to do anything about it. Well, he could help her along in that area. Living together in such close quarters would give him ample opportunity to let her attraction intensify until she was asking herself, 'why not?' And Draco would make it easier for her to set aside moral objections by being nice to her, letting her know he was more than the childhood bully she thought he was.

Draco's anticipation was really starting to build. He realized he had gotten hard thinking about having that self-righteous prig. He hadn't even thought about what exactly he would do with her yet. Draco just knew that he wanted her out of control. He wanted to witness it firsthand. He leaned back, closed his eyes and slowly pumped his cock.

Draco imagined her face, scrunched up – not that sour look of distaste she often gave him, but a look of pained ecstasy and desire. Her amber eyes would be shining brightly and her face flushed, similar to when she gets angry with him, but so _very_ different. That unruly hair would be out of control as usual, but from Draco running his hands through it – pulling on it to arch her back and expose her long, graceful neck. Draco imagined her begging him to take her, her voice husky and roughened with lust. He was pumping himself harder now and breathing heavily. She would be so wet for him – wet, wanting, and willing. Draco let out a strangled cry as he came.

A sated smile crept across his face, as his breathing returned to normal and his muscles relaxed again. The bath water was still quite warm and Draco floated. It would be glorious. Draco was determined to have her plead for him. His fantasy made him realize it wouldn't be enough just to have her. He did not want her to acquiesce to him, to give in. He wanted her to _want_ him, badly. Granger would want him so badly she would beg. That would be perfect. The in control, know-it-all, prissy Granger would ask him for it. And she would say please.

Draco heard a gasp and shot up in the bath. There she was, the object of his fantasy in the doorway. His surprised expression gave way to a self-satisfied smirk as Granger stood there, staring. Her eyes were fixed on his bare chest. The water came up to his hips, and what was left of the bubbles just covered his important bits. Draco was sure she could see his defined abdomen and the soft blond hair that lead down from his belly button, into the water.

"Did you need something, Granger?" His eyes twinkled with mirth, since she hadn't moved or made a sound since her initial gasp.

"Um…no. Well, yes I mean." She cleared her throat and Draco enjoyed her unease. "I was planning on using the bathroom. I didn't realize it was occupied. I apologize for the intrusion."

Draco admired her ability to pull herself together, as she backed out of the room and closed the door. Clearly not unflappable, Draco thought, pleased with himself. His grin widened into a rare full-blown smile. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

 **Next - Phase One of Draco's plan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Now- Draco works on his plan**

 **Chapter Three**

Phase One of Draco's plan was to let Granger get comfortable in his presence, so that she would be less likely to see him as the enemy. That way, she would let her guard down around him before he proceeded with the more aggressive phases of his plan. Besides, it was important to study your prey and Draco could use Phase One to learn more about Granger. She was certainly a creature of habit and Draco learned those habits.

Granger woke around 7 a.m. then showered and dressed before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He saw what food she preferred and how she took her tea. She ate well, which Draco appreciated. She would need her strength to handle what he had in store for her. So many girls seemed to be on a perpetual diet. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Pansy Parkinson or either of the Greengrass sisters fill a plate at the Slytherin table. Granger always sat with Potter, Weasel, or the she-Weasley, which Draco did _not_ appreciate.

Draco watched how comfortable Granger was with her friends. Her smile was easy and genuine. She seemed less uptight, until someone said something to put her back in lecture mode – maybe something about House-elves, Werewolves, or some other supposedly oppressed group. Granger had her soapbox and was not shy about whipping it out on a range of topics, from the care of magical creatures to Wizard-Muggle relations, to the proper way to prepare for N.E.W.T.s. After weeks of observation, Draco could spot a lecture coming from a mile away. She stiffened her spine slightly, her shoulders tensed, and she wet her lips in preparation to speak. Draco liked that last part, in particular.

After breakfast, Granger would head off to classes and she always tried to be early. However, between policing the hallways and helping people, she was usually on time, instead of early. Draco knew her class schedule. They shared Advanced Potions, Charms, & Arithmancy. After classes, Granger generally went to the library until dinner, which was not surprising to anyone. She seemed to have her own table set aside there. Dinner was often rushed, so that she could get to her evening activities. She had her Head Girl duties of course. Other than that, she seemed to spend her time on schoolwork or with her friends. Draco realized her evenings were surprisingly normal, even if the schoolwork did take up more time than it did for most _normal_ people.

Granger sent a couple owls every week and received a fair bit of post. When he asked her about her owls, she started talking about some pen-pal sort who lived in another country, and launched into a mini-lecture about fostering international wizarding relations. Draco wasn't really sure what she said, because he stopped listening after a few minutes and began imagining other, dirtier thing she could do with her mouth. Granger also wrote her parents weekly, explaining that they sometimes felt very out of touch with her and her life because, as Muggles, a lot happened that they didn't really understand. Draco thought it was nice she made the effort to stay close to her parents and took to writing his own parents once a week as well. After all, with his father on house arrest, Draco was sure he could use some diversion.

Draco's plan to let her get comfortable with having him around seemed to be working. Between Head duties, living together, and sharing classes they spent a considerable amount of time with or near each other. After walking in on him in the bath, Granger became scrupulously conscientious about his privacy. She always knocked on the bathroom door, even first thing in the morning when he was still in his room. He drew the line the first time she knocked on their common room door one evening after their second week together.

"Did you just knock before you came in?" Draco asked her confused, as he looked up from his Arithmancy essay on the table in front of him.

"Um, yeah, I guess I did," she shrugged.

"Whatever for?" Draco pressed.

Granger just stood for a moment, appearing to think of what she wanted to say.

"Well, I didn't want to walk in on anything," she finally stated. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"My life's an open book, Granger," Draco smirked. "Are you concerned you'll see me naked…again?"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. Not quite the breathless 'Oh, Please' Draco was looking to get. "Like I haven't seen a naked man before."

Draco did not like the sound of that. His smirk faltered slightly.

"I spend every summer with the Weasleys and you just can't keep clothes on Fred and George," she continued.

"I imagine it's difficult to get past all those freckles and red hair to see anything good," Draco muttered. And there she went rolling her eyes at him again, this time with an indignant little huff.

"More to the point is you and your reputation," Granger went on to say. Draco was momentarily puzzled. "I wouldn't want to walk in on you when you are having… company."

"I see." Draco outright laughed at her statement. She looked at him a bit strangely then, as if it was unfathomable that he could laugh. But then, she probably had never seen him really laugh before. "No Granger, you will not be walking in on anything. I am aware that we share this common room and having _company_ in here would not be very neighborly of me, now would it?"

"That is very thoughtful of you," she grudgingly conceded. "Maybe we should set some basic ground rules about that sort of thing then, since we will be living together."

"Like no nakedness in the common room? Or no going in the bathroom when it is in use?" Draco teased. He actually saw the corners of her lips twitch at that.

"Hey, I apologized for that." She came and sat down opposite him at the table.

"Yes," Draco smiled. "Very nicely."

"So no nakedness then." She got out her quill and snagged a blank piece of his parchment.

"Do we really need it in writing, Granger?"

"Why not?" It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine. But nakedness is defined by the naughty bits. I reserve the right to go shirtless," Draco sighed.

"Okay. Rule number one, all 'naughty bits,' as you call them, shall be covered in common areas. Rule number two, if you decide to…entertain company, you will do so in your room."

"Well, I'm not going to bring a witch to my room just to chat," Draco protested. "Some time has to be spent in common room doing other things, before actually having _company._ "

"How very gentlemanly of you to work up to it." She didn't even look up from writing. "Gives them time to come to their senses and run."

"Oh you're very funny, Granger," Draco said lightly. He did not want to let on that her statement did ruffle him a bit, even if he was aware she didn't consider him an appropriate bed partner - yet. But he couldn't let her think everyone shared her opinion. "I do just fine with the witches. You'd be surprised."

"I'm not surprised," she finally looked up from her Rule List. "Like I said before, you have a reputation. Gossip indicates you've made it through most of the Slytherin girls –well the passably attractive ones your age or near to it at least. You've dallied with a few Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws are rumored to have enjoyed your company. But gossip tends to get overblown, so I am guessing you aren't quite as…hmm… prolific as the rumor mill would have others believe."

"Listening to gossip, Granger? I'm shocked." Draco exaggerated his surprised expression so it would look like mock-surprise. She had thrown him off with her - surprisingly accurate –accounting of his conquests. He wondered how this would fit his plan. He didn't want her to see him as the village broomstick, where just anybody could take a ride. He did have standards after all. He didn't actually have sex with all those witches. More often than not, it didn't go further than heavy snogging and petting. But it might be good for her to think of him as a sexual person, preferably a person with some impressive prowess. Witches liked a man who knew what to do and where everything went, right?

"Knowledge is power, Malfoy," she smiled before slipping slightly into lecture mode. "Even gossip is information. The trick is finding the credible facts among the exaggeration. I've discovered that rumors usually have some basis in fact, but it can be hard to find. It sometimes is a little detail or an unimportant thing that is the bit of truth among a great deal of falsehood. One must keep in mind things like source of gossip, credibility of sources, and possible personal gain for spreading the gossip."

"So, according to the rumors, am I any good?" Draco smiled. She rolled her eyes for a third time, but Draco could see a slight flush. That would work with his plan.

"From what I hear you are…satisfactory." Yes, she was definitely flushed. "But like I said, gossip often involves exaggeration. Back to the point; Rule two, company that involves snogging and more should be confined to the bedroom."

"Agreed," Draco smirked. I'll show you satisfactory, he thought. He didn't think he should push her farther just yet. He was still in Phase One - observation, get her comfortable, and drop her guard. "Rule three, entertaining friends – of any kind – in the common room should be done with respect for the other. I don't want to be forced to flee my own dorm because all the Gryffindors want to have a party."

"Agreed," she nodded serious as always. "I recommend the use of silencing charms as a way to keep noise from being an issue. Also, if one of us does wish to have some sort of party or get together, it would be appropriate to notify the other prior to the event. This is a good start. I'll leave the written list here on the shelf and we can add or edit as we see fit."

Granger stood up from the table, leaving Draco to his work. She hesitated a few steps away from him.

"Is that all, Granger?"

"I'm glad we talked," she said. "That's all. It was surprisingly civil."

"I was taught manners you know," Draco sighed, "contrary to popular belief."

"I figured you had been taught them, after meeting your mother –such a lovely person. I'd just never seen them before."

"There is much more of me you haven't seen, Granger."

"Yes, well, you do use a lot of bubbles in your baths."

Draco sat agape at her parting statement as she closed her bedroom door. Did Granger just make a joke about seeing his cock? Did she have a sense of humor?

 **Next- Draco gets more information**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - JKR owns Harry Potter, not me!**

 **Now - Draco gets more information**

 **Chapter Four**

At the end of the first month, Draco sat at breakfast contemplating his plan. He felt it was time to step it up and he was thinking about how to go about Phase Two. He really didn't want any missteps that could push his goal further away. He had figured he had all year to work on her, but in the four weeks that already passed, Draco realized he may die of sexual frustration and anticipation if he had to wait that long for Granger.

It felt like he was wanking all the time, always thinking about her. He had thought about going to see Pansy to take the edge off, but she got demanding last year – wanting some exclusive relationship with him. Pansy was just a friend; they wouldn't make a good couple. Besides, Draco didn't do exclusive - that was what marriage was for. He felt his friendship with Pansy was mending well after her disappointment and he did not want to wreck that. Draco didn't trust other girls to be discreet enough, so there wouldn't be any gossip afterwards. He didn't want Granger to think he was some kind of slag, and she was clearly tapped into the rumor mill. Her knowledge of gossip was not so surprising after he thought about it. Granger was always open to learning new things, and she did used to live with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, two of Hogwarts biggest gossips.

Draco's plan seemed to be going well so far. Granger seemed to be comfortable in his presence. They worked well together as Head Boy and Girl. She actually admitted to him last week that he was "quite tolerable" to work with, since he did carry his share of the workload and came up with ideas. Draco imagined she was used to pulling up the slack for Potter and Weasel. His devious Slytherin mind came up with things Granger hadn't considered, like punishing a chronically late Ravenclaw prefect by pairing him with a particularly chatty and irritating Hufflepuff for patrols. Needless to say, that Ravenclaw started arriving early for meetings. And Draco supported Granger's notion to increase school unity by pairing prefects from different houses for patrols.

Things were relaxed in the dorm as well. They didn't spend much time together there, but it was comfortable when they were both there. In the last week, Granger seemed to be making use of the table in their common room to study and work in the evenings, rather than going back to the library every night. It made quite the cozy picture, the two of them bent over their work at the table – often sharing a pot of tea. Granger had even offered a correction to Draco's Charms assignment, which he graciously accepted. She was the brightest witch of their age after all.

"Her hair doesn't look quite as disastrous as usual today," Blaise Zabini commented as he sat at the table, startling Draco from his thoughts over breakfast.

"What?" Draco watched Blaise fill his plate beside him. He quite liked Blaise. Draco believed Blaise could rival himself in general deviousness and considered him an equal. Some of his other friends, like Crabbe and Goyle, needed a lot of direction to get things accomplished. They were heavy handed, whereas Blaise was all finesse. This applied to witches as well and he had earned quite the reputation as a playboy of sorts. Blaise's 'relationships' never lasted long, but he was known for grand romantic gestures, as well as knowing how to make a witch feel special - for a little while at least.

"Granger," Blaise clarified, helping himself to the toast. "She doesn't look bad today."

"And you care how Granger looks because…?" Draco was mystified.

"She's hot under that robe and all that hair," Blaise smiled at Draco's frown. "But you knew that. You've been stalking her after all."

"I have not been stalking her!" Draco denied, indignant. "We spend a lot of time in the same places, being Head Boy and Girl and sharing the dorm of course."

"Of course." Blaise continued to smile infuriatingly. "You are planning something. I know you, Draco."

"Fine," Draco sighed. He wasn't sure what Blaise would think. He wasn't sure if he cared what Blaise thought. Draco was not about to abandon his plan now, he was too excited about it. It's not like Blaise discriminated between purebloods and Muggle-borns when he was looking for companionship. But this was Granger, the queen of the Muggle-borns – the Gryffindor Princess. "Maybe I am planning something – something having to do with Granger."

"Well, good luck to you."

"That's it?" Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend. "No going on about how this is Granger, the stuck-up know-it-all? No saying you wouldn't go anywhere near her?"

"Are you kidding?" Blaise laughed. Loudly. Draco did not appreciate being laughed at. "I would take a piece of that arse in a heartbeat. She would never give me the go-ahead, though. I don't think I could even make it past her little bodyguards, Potter and Weasley, to get close enough to make a proper go at her."

Draco just sat, mouth dropping slightly.

"Seriously, Draco," Blaise continued. "Open your eyes. Just because you've had your little vendetta going with the 'Golden Trio' and couldn't see past it, that doesn't mean the rest of us failed to notice her. Every male in this school has wanked to the thought of that witch. She _is_ forbidden fruit after all, which makes her even sweeter. My personal favorite is imagining her as the professor and me the student. I've got detention, so then I've got to earn extra credit by-"

"Okay, enough! You can stop right there," Draco cringed. Blaise was starting to horn in on one of his own favorite fantasies and Draco did not like it one bit. He thought he was the only one that got a little hot when Granger went into lecture-mode. Apparently not. Blaise just smiled and set about eating his breakfast.

"Just make sure you've got a good plan if you are going to try to get to Granger," Blaise stated, not at all fazed by the content of their conversation – unlike Draco. "From what I gather, she is quite discerning. As wonderful as we all know you to be, Granger just may be out of your league."

"Are you joking, Blaise?" Draco choked out. He was quite offended now. Out of his league? He was attractive, obscenely rich, smart, and he was a Malfoy! The prissy bookworm would be begging for him, he was sure of it.

"Hey, calm down, Draco. It's just a word of friendly advice," Blaise tried to soothe.

"What do you mean discerning?" Draco asked when he had a chance to reign in his ire enough to actually consider what his soon-to-be-former friend had said. "I haven't seen her with anyone."

"Well, sure," Blaise reasoned, pouring more tea. "I imagine you haven't. You aren't the only one who has taken it upon himself to study Granger. Of course, not all of us have the opportunity you have to get close to her – being Head Boy to her Head Girl and all. Nott and I have a theory."

"Nott has been thinking about Granger?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Of course. That bloke is as pervy as they come. I believe Dominatrix Granger is his favorite fantasy. It isn't really my bag, but you do have to admit she would look smashing in black leather with a whip. She does seem to relish being in control."

Draco could swear he heard Blaise sigh. Draco felt that being slack-jawed may be a new, permanent look for him. He did _not_ like feeling out of the loop, not one bit; especially when it came to Hermione Granger. But if he wanted to get her, he may need collateral information. Draco hadn't even thought of gathering data outside of his own observations. He figured what you see is what you get with Granger. She was a straightforward witch right?

"So the theory?" Draco gritted his teeth. He realized he felt possessive of Granger at this point, and he didn't particularly appreciate the path Blaise was taking, but if listening would help speed up his plans, Draco could bear it.

"Yes, right," Blaise refocused. "Well Nott and I, we figure a girl like that can't be hurting for male attention. I mean, we all fantasize about her. I know a couple supposed hard-line purebloods that would jump at an invitation from Granger, Queen of the Muggle-born that she is. So I would be very surprised if there hasn't been somebody or a couple of somebodies in her past or present. Granger must be very discreet. The war and all the time she spent fighting against the Dark Lord put her in the public eye. It makes sense that she wouldn't necessarily flaunt any relationships she's had. She is a smart, cautious witch. She knows what people like Rita Skeeter would say."

"So who?" Draco choked out, a bit taken aback by Blaise's theory; especially that it made sense so far.

"Well, that I don't know for certain. There was Viktor Krum, of course. They went to the Yule Ball together and she was the person taken for his underwater tournament challenge. It was supposed to be a person of importance, so she meant something to Krum. And I heard he invited her to Bulgaria that summer. That Skeeter woman had a field day with Hermione and Krum. I think that just made her more cautious and private about her affairs. So after Krum, I don't know really. She went out with Cormac McLaggen last year, around Christmas time. And she is always with Potter and Weasley, so they would be natural candidates. You just don't spend time with a girl like that and do nothing about it – as you well know. They even had the whole 'we're going off to war and might not see another day' angle going for them. That line helped me drop a few knickers last year myself."

"Weasel does seem to follow her around like a puppy," Draco growled. He was annoyed that he couldn't think of any problems with Blaise's theory.

"Right," Blaise nodded. "Either he is trying to get some or trying to get back in for more."

"Well, now I can't finish my food because you made me consider that Weasel has some sort of sex life." Draco had enough to chew on based on Blaise's comments and pushed away his plate. He looked over at Granger again and felt like he was seeing her for the first time.

Weasel still gazed at her with a kind of pathetic adoration. But when had Potter become so touchy-feely? Had he always brushed her hair back like that? A group of Gryffindors got up from the table. Was that Potter's hand on the small of her back, guiding her away from the table? How did Draco miss this in a month's worth of observation? She-Weasley was holding Potter's other hand, though, and smiling at him. Draco was getting confused. He certainly didn't miss the way that Seamus Finnegan checked out Granger's arse as she bent over to pick up her bag. In fact, Finnegan wasn't the only one eyeing the way she bent. Draco counted at least five other sets of eyes taking note of Granger's form – one set was sitting right next to him.

"Knock it off, Blaise," Draco growled.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to look," Blaise smiled innocently. "I admire your fortitude in going after Granger. I was just letting you know you aren't the only one that wants her. That girl has options. Don't shoot the messenger."

 **Next - Draco is cranky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - don't sue! I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**

 **Now - Draco is cranky and maybe starts an argument**

 **Chapter Five**

Sitting across from Granger in their common room later that evening, Draco's earlier conversation with Blaise kept distracting him from his work. There she sat, her quill never stopping its movement over her parchment. She was oblivious to Draco's current angst and the pout on his face. Draco had been irritable all day. He did not like feeling _so_ off target. He had assumed things about Granger and formed opinions, but based on what? He wasn't even sure at the moment. If he wanted her, he would certainly have to do a better job – assume less and be more flexible in his thinking. His plan couldn't be set in stone. He had envisioned all the phases of his plan –right up to how Granger would plead with him to take her virginity.

Draco realized now that his vision might not actually be how things would go. He didn't care whether she was a virgin or not, he had just made an assumption. He wouldn't be bothered if she wasn't, after all he hadn't been a virgin for some time. Draco didn't support the double standard that was often imposed on witches. Females were somehow expected to remain pure for marriage, while males could go into marriage experienced in sex. With whom exactly were males supposed to get experience, if females had to stay untouched? That never made sense to Draco. No, Draco didn't have any attachment to the idea of Granger as a virgin. His irritation was more with himself. What kind of devious Slytherin was he, if he couldn't even accurately size up his prey? Malfoys were better than this. He had made a stupid mistake, underestimating his target.

A tapping at the window pulled Draco from his thoughts. He stood up and Granger watched him go to the window to let in his family's large Eagle Owl, Astaroth, into the common room. Astaroth perched on the back of the chair Draco had just vacated and allowed a pet to his head by the master's heir.

"Are you planning on sending a letter back to Malfoy Manor?" Granger asked, looking up from her work.

"Actually I was," Draco answered, a hint of suspicion tinting his voice. He wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Do you mind if I attach a note to your mother as well? She sent me the loveliest gift and I haven't had a chance to take my thank-you note up to the school Owlery."

"Right, about that, what in Merlin's name do you and my mother have in common anyway?" Draco sneered out of habit. His foul mood didn't help his demeanor.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly. Granger looked offended, practically bristling under his gaze. "You don't think I could possibly have anything in common with a well-bred, elegant, pureblood witch that has taste and class? Or maybe you don't see why someone like her would want anything to do with a Mudblood like me?"

Draco flinched. Maybe they weren't as comfortable together as he had thought. Clearly issues from their past were still on her mind.

"Settle down, Granger," Draco soothed, his hands raised in surrender. "Don't start making assumptions. I never said anything of the kind and did _not_ intend to imply you were somehow unequal. Let me explain. I was just wondering what a young, seventeen-year-old student would have to talk about with a wife and mother more than twice her age. I was wondering what a fighter and campaigner, such as you, would have in common with a slightly spoiled socialite, like my mother. I was in no way commenting on blood status."

"Oh…well…" Granger seemed stuck for words – for once.

"I had hoped you and I had started to move away from our troubled past," Draco murmured softly. His gaze was downcast. Draco was surprised at the sadness he felt –unrelated to how her words influenced his plan. He knew they weren't friends. That was Phase Three of the plan. Phase One had been getting comfortable being in the same place. Phase Two was for Granger to see him in a positive light and build on their working relationship. It wasn't until Phase Three that Draco planned to get Granger to acknowledge him as a friend. Phase Two also kicked off Draco's campaign to increase her physical attraction to him, which would intensify was they moved through Phase Three. Sexual activity didn't actually occur until Phase Four, when snogging came into play. Draco knew this, but he couldn't help his next words.

"This last month…I mean I know we aren't friends or anything. I just thought…well, I thought maybe at least we didn't hate each other. I guess I was mistaken."

"Malfoy." Draco looked up. Granger's brow was furrowed. "You teased me for six years. You can't expect me to forget that."

Draco understood she was having trouble reconciling the past with the present. For six years he hadn't exactly let her see that there was more to him than a spoiled playground bully. She saw him a certain way and it would be hard for her to break out of that idea - not impossible, but hard. After all, hadn't Draco just spent his day coming to grips with the fact that his assumptions and ideas about her may or may not be accurate? But if he could do it, so could she. She was supposed to be the smart one after all.

"And you punched me in the face once." Draco gave her a wry smile. She looked a bit surprised, but then her lips twitched in amusement - just a fraction. Her brow un-furrowed slightly. "And I never really got away with anything with you, Potter, and Weasel around. It was quite frustrating how you ruined my nefarious plans."

"Well, you were an evil little prat." Now Granger smiled, tentatively.

"And you were a bossy teacher's pet." Draco's wry smile widened.

"You were a manipulative, plotting git." Her smile widened to match his, mirth flashing in her eyes.

"Well I am a Slytherin, that is what we do," Draco laughed. "You were a self-righteous, foolhardy do-gooder."

"And that's what Gryffindors do," Hermione chuckled. The sound warmed him inside. "At least I don't look better as a ferret."

"Hey now!" Draco found he enjoyed her teasing when they were laughing together, instead of at each other. "Given the way you stared at me in the bathtub, I rather think you like the way I look now."

"Such an ego, Malfoy. At least _that_ doesn't change."

"Well, I am fairly magnificent. Just ask that rumor mill," he winked at her. Granger rolled her eyes as usual, but she had a smile on her face and Draco thought he could detect a little of that flush.

"If I recall, the word I used before was satisfactory – not magnificent."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, to get yourself through the night."

"Oh, I get myself through the night just fine, Malfoy." Granger voice was silken and low. She got up from the table and headed to her room, her hips switching hypnotically. Was she flirting with him?

That last statement really did sound suggestive the way she said it. Draco thought for a minute about her getting herself through the night, his eyes glazing over. Did she touch herself? He hadn't even thought of that before! Oh Merlin. He immediately hardened. She was just next door to his bedroom, possibly naked and spread out on her bed in the dark of night. His mind immediately flashed to an image of Granger pleasuring herself. She would caress her pert breasts, her nipples hard and rosy. That delicious blush of hers would spread all over her body. Draco could see the light sheen of sweat on her skin, making her glow by fire light. Her head would be thrown back and her face contorted in ecstasy, eyes squeezed shut and wet lips parted. Her breath would catch and she would let loose a husky moan. As she pinched and pulled on one nipple, her other hand would snake down between her legs to rub her clit hard – just the way she liked. Draco groaned.

"Here it is," Granger was waving an envelope as she emerged from her room. Draco snapped out of his fantasy. He certainly knew what he was going to think about when he wanked later that night. She had only been gone for a minute and he was seconds away from rubbing himself through his robes in the middle of the common room.

Draco shook his head, trying to clear it. The thank you note for his mother - right. For a moment, Draco had forgotten how that whole conversation had started. He was still trying to refocus himself. She handed him the envelope and smirked at him. Smirked at him! She didn't realize the effect her words had on him, did she?

"You know, you never answered my question," Draco stated as he took the envelope, trying to pull himself together and will away his now painful erection. He bound her note to his own letter and began tying it to Astaroth. "About what you and my mother talk about."

"Well, we talk about a lot of things," Granger admitted. Draco understood her willingness to answer him was an olive branch, to make up for her earlier assumptions. "My mother is a Muggle, obviously. When your mother and I spent time together, it was nice to talk to an older witch that wasn't a teacher or in the Order. We didn't have to talk about school or the war. We could talk about normal things, female things –like cosmetic potions and charms, robe styles and whatnot. I may not be the most girly-girl, but I do like pretty things."

Draco nodded. Her tone had turned challenging in that last sentence, as if she expected him to contradict or tease her. He would do neither of those things. Her statements conflicted with what Draco thought he knew about her. He would have said she was too wrapped up in 'important' issues to bother with such girlishness –and he would have been wrong. He was able to shift his thinking to accommodate the new information with relative ease, since Blaise had already done a good job of sweeping his assumptions aside earlier that day. Of course she liked nice things. Just because she was smart and fierce did not mean she couldn't have a softer side.

"Mother said she was going to send you a gift to congratulate you on getting Head Girl, but she never said what it was."

"She sent a lovely flower arrangement. It is charmed so the blooms never wilt and their scent doesn't fade. Each week the arrangement changes slightly. I think the spell makes it so the new flowers that appear will be in keeping with the seasons."

"Yes, I do believe you are right. Mother has an arrangement like that in her room. I hope you like it."

"I do, very much. Some of the flowers are magical varieties that I hadn't seen before, only read about."

"After everything that has happened over the years, I am glad that a Malfoy was able to bring you some pleasure."

"Thank you, Draco. Goodnight," she smiled slightly. Draco could swear he saw her flush again, but he was distracted by the use of his given name. She had never called him Draco before. It was always Malfoy or, on unpleasant occasions, Ferret. Granger walked back to her room and paused in the doorway. "Oh, by the way, you said I was seventeen earlier. I am eighteen actually. My birthday was last week."

"If I had known, I would have got you a gift." Draco actually felt guilty. After all his observation of Granger, how had he missed this fact? Did he know her at all? Well, she wasn't the type to make a fuss over herself and demand attention. That was the kind of witch Draco was used to.

"Maybe you can think of a way to make it up to me," she smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief before she closed her bedroom door.

Draco wasn't sure how long he stood in the common room, unmoving except for blinking. Had Granger just propositioned him? That was certainly nowhere in his plan.

 **Next - Phase Two of the plan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: JKR is great and she owns Harry Potter, I do not. It is fun to play with her stuff though!**

 **Now: Draco feels sorry for Ron...almost**

 **Chapter Six**

Several weeks after their argument, Draco felt confident that Phase Two of the plan to bed Granger was going well. He had thought over her parting words that night until he made himself dizzy. Did she really proposition him? On the other hand, was he sexualizing a relatively innocent statement because that was what he had _wanted_ her to mean? If he acted on it and was wrong about her intent, that would be a serious setback.

Draco stuck to the plan. It was only nearing the end of October; he had plenty of time left. He made a point to do things that would make her think of him positively and built on their working relationship. Draco focused on the little things. He knew she would be suspicious of some grand gesture on his part, despite the strides they had made.

He left books on the common room table that he knew she would appreciate, or could use for her schoolwork. He summoned her favorite tea and biscuits, as an evening snack when they were both in the common room. He offered to talk through some of her ideas and theories on different topics. Draco particularly liked those discussions. Her mind really was unique. Draco's marks consistently rivaled her own; he was Head Boy after all. When they first started working together, Granger seemed surprised that Draco made insightful comments or had good ideas. He had a feeling she had simplified things for him, like she was used to doing with so many others – Potter and Weasel especially. Granger didn't look surprised by his intellect any longer and seemed to speak more naturally, instead of dumbing-down her ideas for him. After a rigorous debate on the variable potency of monkshood as a Potions ingredient, she told him that she had considered Draco smart for a Slytherin, but now thought him just smart.

Draco was also increasing opportunities for Granger to lust after him. Of course, he was lust-worthy anytime, but Draco wanted to bring it to the forefront. He was a good dorm-mate, a challenging study-partner, and an excellent co-worker for Head duties. That was right on target for Phase Two. But Draco would be damned if Granger saw him as a brotherly-type, just a friend. He wasn't _too_ worried, since that was the role the Weasel filled in her life. Draco knew that he and Granger had too much chemistry to fall into the 'just friends' category. Granted, they had traditionally channeled that chemistry into fighting and making life miserable for the other; but it was there, nonetheless.

In the past few weeks, Draco made it a point to go shirtless in the common room in the mornings when he was sure she would see him. He also delayed changing out of his Quidditch kit most evenings because of the way the tight dragon-hide clung to him. Draco was sure he saw Granger looking, particularly when he stretched after practice.

Draco stepped up the non-sexual touching as well, so she would get used to his hands on her. Draco made sure his fingers brushed hers when passing her a parchment or book. He rested his hand on her shoulder when leaning over the table to look at something. He brushed up against her in doorways and, a few times, placed his hand on the small of her back for a moment when the both left a room at the same time.

Of course, Draco made it a point to be very nonchalant about this strategic, planned physical contact. Inside, he was not even close to nonchalant. Touching her never failed to incite his own lust, even in such innocent ways. It always seemed that by trying to increase Granger's lust, he heightened his own as well. Draco was wanking twice a day now. His previous thoughts in Phase One, of finding some witch to help take the edge off, were pushed aside. Draco realized he didn't want 'some witch,' He wanted Granger. If he were with anybody else, he would be pretending it was Granger. That he could easily do by himself in the privacy of his own room or the bathroom.

Draco overheard Granger arguing with Weasel after their regular Thursday night prefect meeting, and her words made him more confident to move to forward. Weasel had been whinging about the upcoming Hogsmeade Saturday, in what Draco thought was a very un-masculine way. Draco suggested that he and Granger should patrol during the outing, since it was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. That way they could monitor the younger students going for the first time, as well as give the prefects the day off. Granger agreed. Draco's reasoning was excellent, but his primary motivation was spending a day with Granger in Hogsmeade. That was a perfect segue into Phase Three, when she would really consider him a friend.

"But you, Harry, and I always go to Honeydukes and then the Three Broomsticks on the first Hogsmeade day. It's tradition!" Weasel had complained.

"Oh Ron, don't be so dramatic," Granger sighed. Even though Draco couldn't see them from where he stood around the corner, Draco imagined she was rolling her eyes from her tone. "I have responsibilities as Head Girl to make sure things run smoothly within the student body."

"But you're going to be spending the day with the Ferret!" Weasel objected. Draco scowled. He never liked that nickname.

"Malfoy's not so bad. He really is quite clever," Granger defended. Draco smiled. Yes, he was clever, and unbelievably sexy.

"Clever about being evil," Weasel grumbled.

"Among other things," Granger laughed. "You know how he helped defeat Voldemort, so he can't be totally evil. He's been a rather good housemate and co-worker."

Draco liked hearing her speak well of him. He could just picture Weasel pouting.

"Besides, it will be different this year," Granger went on to say. "Since Harry and Ginny are together, I'm sure they will want to spend some time just the two of them."

"That's why you should escape Malfoy's clutches and spend the day with me! Then I don't end up being the third wheel. You promised Fred and George that you would stop by the new shop, you know."

"Of course I will go!" Granger's voice started taking on an edge that Draco recognized. He smiled. Weasel better watch himself or he was going to get it. Granger was fiercely loyal, and did not take lightly implications that she would fail to support her friends. "I'll just take Draco with me. It will be part of our patrol."

"Since when is he _Draco_?" Weasel's voice pitched up at least an octave.

"You are being incredibly immature, Ron. Harry supports my effort to put the past in the past. I don't see why you're having such a hard time with it. We will all be in Hogsmeade. I'm sure we will run into each other. We'll probably have loads of opportunities to do things. If you are worried about being the third wheel, invite someone."

"I am inviting someone - you," Weasel stated softly. Well, Draco didn't like that at all.

"And I have told you how much I value our friendship. I love you. You and Harry are my best friends. I don't know what I would do without you."

Draco smiled. No man wants to hear about how a witch he fancies 'values his friendship'. He almost felt sympathy for that redheaded Weasel, _almost_.

"But wouldn't it be easier if you fancied me, 'Mione?" Weasel sighed. "You are finally free! There's no Krum, or that Muggle artist, or Auror Williamson getting in the way. Why not give me a shot?"

Draco wondered who in Merlin's name this Auror Williamson was. And what Muggle artist was Granger attached to? It sounded like Blaise had been right; there were others besides Krum.

"You and I aren't meant to be lovers, Ron." Granger was gentle, but firm. "I just don't have that particular feeling toward you. And you, you attach with your whole heart. Just giving it a shot would only hurt you in the end, and I won't do that to you. Come on Ron, let's go to Gryffindor and hang out."

 **Next - Draco gets rubbed**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I don't own Draco, Hermione, Harry Potter...or any of them!**

 **Now - Draco gets rubbed.**

 **Chapter Seven**

Overall, things were going well for Draco, he mused as he walked slowly back to his room from Friday night Quidditch practice. It was a nasty practice. It rained heavily the whole time and he took a stray Bludger to his lower back. To get his mind off the pain, Draco focused on Granger. Hogsmeade was the next day. He felt that he would be able to move into Phase Three and it made him happy. At this rate, he would definitely be in Phase Four by Christmas.

Despite his Bludger hit and trudging through the castle in wet Quidditch gear, a satisfied smile graced Draco's lips. He liked thinking about Phase Four. That was when the action began. His smile widened as he entered his common room and he paused inside the doorway to take in the scene. Granger was stretched out reading a book. Firelight danced across her face and she absentmindedly twirled a curl as she read. Everything seemed so warm and cozy; especially after Draco spent the past few hours in the cold, driving rain. When Granger looked up from her book and grinned at him, Draco felt that warm spread through him.

"Well, don't you just look like a drowned Nargle," she smiled.

"Ha ha," he grinned, "very funny, Granger."

Draco reached to peel off his dripping Quidditch robe in the doorway, rather than trail water through the common room. A sharp pain halted his movements though, and Draco braced himself against the door as he breathed through the ache. Granger was in front of him before he even noticed her get up.

"What happened?" Concern was printed across her face. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing," Draco waved a hand as well as he could. "Just a Bludger to my back. They can be nasty. I've had much worse. I doubt it even broke a rib."

"But you can't even get your robe off." Granger's slender, nimble fingers were working the robe fastenings before Draco could respond. She gently removed the heavy fabric.

"I just need to soak in the bath."

"I am sure the hot water will help," Granger nodded. "But first let me see."

"Trying to get me out of my clothes, Granger?" Draco teased.

"Yes," Granger stated seriously. Her hands were working his clothing again, lifting his fitted jersey up. "Turn around."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a bloke," Draco grumbled a little, complying with her demands. He heard her concerned clucking as her fingers lightly traced his back and started to probe the muscle.

"You've got quite the nasty bruise here on the side. You may have even torn this muscle here."

"Well, what's done is done." Draco was having difficulty thinking with her fingers ghosting across his skin. He was just glad his back was to her, so she couldn't see his glazed, unfocused eyes.

"Quidditch can be so barbaric! I will never understand it. Harry and Ron are absolutely mental when it comes to that game." Draco didn't have it in him to debate the merits of the sport, so he let her continue. "They both get beat up like this sometimes, too. I think you are right about that bath. Here, let me help you out of the jersey. I doubt you can lift his arm above shoulder-height at the moment."

"Um…thanks," Draco managed to reply, as Granger deftly stripped him of his arm guards and his jersey.

"No problem. You are on your own with your pants though," she winked, as she headed toward her room.

Draco just shook his head, smiling as he headed slowly toward the bathroom. He didn't think he would ever get used to those moments of naughty humor Granger displayed. It did take him longer than usual to strip down. By the time he was naked, the bathtub was filled with steaming water. He had added eucalyptus oil for the muscle ache as well. As he gently lowered himself into the water, Draco realized it would be too painful to lean back against the tub wall so he turned to face the wall, his arms over the edge to keep his head above water. He had only been soaking a few minutes when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Draco called. It could only be Granger.

"Can I come in?" Granger called through the door. "Are all your bits covered?"

"For the most part," Draco called back. "Feel free to enter."

Draco's left side was toward the door and his head rested on the bathtub edge, facing that direction. He was able to watch her come in without moving at all. His front was pressed against the wall, but Draco was sure that Granger could see his arse through the water. He had bypassed the bubbles.

"No bubbles today?" Yes, she was definitely looking at his bare bum. Draco smirked. He did have a great arse.

"Bubbles are more for special occasions."

"Ah, right," she grinned, as she walked toward him. "I wanted to offer you this salve for your injury. I would get pretty banged up out in the field. It really helps. And it seems to work best in hot water."

Draco looked at the jar she held out to him. He was touched that she wanted to help him, make him feel better.

"That is very thoughtful of you. But I'm afraid I can't really reach the area well enough at the moment. Maybe after the hot water loosens up the muscles a bit, then I will be able to reach around."

"Then I'll just have to rub it on you. The sooner it goes on the better."

Draco's heart started beating rapidly. He watched her wide-eyed as she pushed up her sleeves so as not to get them wet. She crouched down in front of him, so close he could smell the perfume she wore and the potion the used in her hair.

Granger opened the jar and liberally coated her hands with the thick salve. She maneuvered herself on the floor, so she could reach down into the water. Her breasts brushed against his shoulder as she stretched down to his lower back. Draco's cock swelled, painfully pushing against the smooth tile of the bath wall. She began to firmly and gently rub the salve into his skin, right where it hurt. Draco closed his eyes and groaned.

"Am I hurting you?" Her voice sounded husky to Draco's ears.

"No. No, that feels good." Draco felt his eyes roll back as his lips parted. Her hands were so warm. Her fingers danced across his skin, the tips brushing low where his back curved to his arse. Oh Merlin, she brushed her hand across that top of his arse.

"I want to make sure I get the entire area."

Draco just swallowed. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. He was naked and Granger was rubbing him. He shuddered under her hands. He was so very turned on; he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He wanted to turn his head toward her where she bent next to him. He wanted to bury his face in the crook of her neck, right where it connected at the shoulder. He wanted to bite her there. The smell of her filled his head. He had never been this close to her for so long. Draco was afraid that if his arms worked properly he would just grab her, pull her hair back so her face was toward him, and kiss her. He wanted to taste her so badly.

Draco involuntarily thrust his hips forward, just slightly, pressing his aching cock into the wall. Shite. He was going to come. He was naked, she was rubbing him, and he was going to come just from that. What would she think of him? It was unacceptable. She would never see him as an acceptable lover if he shot off at a moment's notice. To be fair, this had never happened to Draco before. He generally had excellent stamina and control. Apparently, nothing was the same with Granger. Draco was getting desperate.

All of a sudden her hands were gone and she was no longer pressed up against him.

"All done."

Draco's brain was having serious difficulty processing events. He gazed up at her, standing back from the edge of the tub. She looked so damn sexy, her hair wild and her face flushed - probably from the steamy water. God he wanted her.

"Thanks," Draco managed to croak out. She just smiled down at him and walked away. Draco needed her and he needed her soon.

 **Next - Hogsmeade!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Now: Draco likes the twins**

 **Chapter Eight**

Draco adjusted his clothes with purpose and determination. He had almost lost it the night before in the bath, when Granger gave him that entirely unexpected massage. He sincerely hoped she hadn't noticed his lack of control. It was so unlike him. When it came to getting witches, Draco was nothing if not in control. It just wouldn't do for Granger to know how she affected him. She almost made him come by rubbing him, and not even rubbing anywhere good, just his back! Draco attributed his eager reaction to the fact that he hadn't been with anyone in a while and all the wanking he was doing wasn't sufficient. Sometimes Draco thought Granger was teasing him, making it harder for him to stick to his plan. The plan was what Draco needed to focus on. The plan would allow Draco to stay in control.

Today was the beginning of Phase Three. He and Granger would spend the day together in Hogsmeade, patrolling and doing their duties as Heads. But really, Draco would be implementing Phase Three, which was when Granger would see him as a friend. From there, he could launch Phase Four - friends with benefits.

Draco imagined a few times how he would get her riled up and hot for him. He would drop hints about his attraction to her. Then, finally, he would offer to help her relieve the tension. He stood still and stared dumbly into space, imagining the successful ending to Phase Four. Phase Five would be shagging and it would be spectacular. Draco shook himself out of his fantasy. He almost blew it last night. Today was important and all about Phase Three. He couldn't afford to be distracted by Phase Four or Five.

Draco checked his reflection one last time. He looked good out of his school robes. All of his clothing was well-tailored, high quality, and fit like a glove. He slipped his wand into his pocket and went to the common room for Granger.

Right in front of him was Granger, bent over the sofa and arse waving enticingly in the air. Damn. She was wearing those Muggle denims again. They certainly were snug – and soft looking. Draco fought the urge to rub the material, to check how soft they really were. It could be accomplished in a few short steps really. Draco saw his hand rise up, apparently of its own free will. He shook himself out of his naughty thoughts, again. He really needed to focus! It was these times exactly that Draco could swear that Granger was trying to torment him!

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Granger?"

"I can't find my earring," she called from her bent position, not bothering to stand. "I know I had it the other night. Aha!"

She stood up, apparently triumphant, because she was quickly putting on the found jewelry.

"Time's wasting, Malfoy," she smiled widely. "If you're done staring at my bum, we've got work to do!"

With that, Granger was out the door, leaving a slightly slack-jawed Draco behind. He was quickly after her, though. He was a Malfoy, and not too easily shaken. He and Granger really did have work to do. The students making their first Hogsmeade trip were in chaos, a mass of excitement and anxiety. It took considerable effort to get them properly sorted and go over the rules.

"Were we this obnoxious as third years, Granger?" Draco growled as they walked into town behind the younger students. The children were getting on his nerves already. He hoped they would quickly tire out, exhausting themselves in the shops.

"Of course you were an obnoxious third year, but also first, second, fourth, fifth…" she laughed. "I do recall you being particularly trying third year, though."

"You are hilarious, Granger, really," Draco grumbled. But there was a twinkle in his eye. "You know they will act foolish this first time out. We'll likely have to give detentions all day."

"I expect we will," Granger smiled. "We'll need to move about a bit, so we can catch a lot of them."

"Right. We should walk around, explore the shops, and stop into the Three Broomsticks for a pint."

"Sounds like a plan."

Draco really was enjoying himself. After an hour, Phase Three went to the back of his mind. Granger was genuinely an interesting companion. People smiled and waved at her as they walked the streets of Hogsmeade. Draco was well known of course, but Malfoys weren't considered particularly friendly people. They didn't smile and wave, but were more of a stiff nod sort of folk. Granger had such an easy manner with people, and she seemed to know everyone. They had stopped into most of the shops and given a few warnings to students for unruly behavior. Eventually, they made their way over to where Zonko's joke shop used to be, now the very colorful home to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' second location.

"We might as well get this over with," Granger said outside the shop, setting her jaw. Draco was a bit confused.

"I thought these were your friends, yeah?"

"Oh, of course they are!" Her eyebrows knit together. "The Weasleys are like family to me. But I just know that Fred and George are going to have the best stuff in there. As Head Girl, I can't be seen encouraging pranks and mischief. So I won't be able to get anything good!"

Draco laughed at her predicament. He hadn't expected that, though he should have. Granger took her responsibilities seriously. And he had just started to be privy to her wicked sense of humor.

"We can always tell people that, as Head Boy and Head Girl, we need to be up to date in the latest ways to make mischief, so we can prevent it – of course."

"Of course," she smiled. "And maybe I can get Fred and George to put a few things aside for me, for later – for research."

Draco was never a Weasley fan, but he did appreciate the twins' sense of humor as long as it was not directed at him. They certainly were good at getting into trouble, which Draco respected. Their shop was a dream; a loud, chaotic, colorful pranksters dream.

"Oi! Hermione! Over here!" One of the twins was beckoning her over, his arms open wide.

"Oh, Fred, the shop looks wonderful!" Granger sprang into the gangly redhead's embrace. Draco wondered how she could tell them apart. "I'm so proud of you guys."

"It did turn out alright, didn't it?" The twin, Fred apparently, smiled. He surveyed the space and puffed out his chest a bit. He was entitled to brag. Not only were there loads of students browsing, but they seemed to be doing a brisk business at the register as well.

"There you are!" The other twin, George by process of elimination, appeared out of nowhere. He swung Granger out from under his brother's arm, lifting her into a hug. Draco didn't particularly appreciate how much these two enjoyed touching Granger. "Have you come to take me up on my offer then?"

"Oh, George, put me down," she laughed, still beaming with pride at her friends' accomplishment.

"She isn't going to take your offer, you prat," Fred injected himself in their conversation, also still smiling. "If she is going to run off with someone, it's going to me – the good looking twin!"

"You're such a delusional git," George laughed. "Stop trying to make time with my girl."

"Both of you are ridiculous," Granger smiled as she stood between the twins, snaking her arms around their waists. "If I am going to run off with a Weasley, it would be Charlie. Dragon tamers are dead sexy."

"Oh, you wound us to the very quick!" a twin exclaimed dramatically. Draco had lost track of which was which. The twins did, however, stop groping Granger long enough to take notice of him.

"Don't look now Missy, but Malfoy is staring at us," one of them mock-whispered. Granger just laughed.

"I am sure you've heard that Draco is the Head Boy with me this year. We've been patrolling all day. He has been a surprisingly excellent partner. And I've told you to stop calling me Missy!"

The twins studied Draco for a moment, seemingly taking in her words. Draco wasn't offended that she reported surprise at his excellence. It was expected, given their history.

"Well, good day then, mate," a twin finally said to him. It seemed that if Granger approved him, then they wouldn't question her as their youngest brother had. "Have a look around the shop and let us know if you've got any questions. Some stuff we can't keep on the shelves today, but we'll always come through for a friend of Missy's here."

"And let us know if you want in the back room," the other twin said in a quiet voice. "That is where we keep the really good stuff."

"Fred and George!" Granger actually stomped her foot in exasperation. "We are the Head Boy and Girl! Do _not_ corrupt him with your back room products!"

"I think it's too late to be worried about my corruption, Granger, but thanks for your concern," Draco winked and smiled. "Besides, as Heads we really do have to be knowledgeable about the various tools mischief makers use. I would love to see what is in the back room."

Granger just rolled her eyes at the three of them before she turned on the twins, pointing at them menacingly.

"I swear to both of you, if I catch any of the younger students with things from that back room, you will be in _so_ much trouble."

"Aw, Missy –don't be like that," a twin smirked. "Unless I can pick the punishment."

"Oh no, Fred," Granger crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her best Head Girl glare. It was pretty impressive. "First, I will hex you and then – _then_ I will owl your mother."

Draco thought he saw the twins pale slightly at her words. Granger's hexes were nothing to laugh about, and neither was Mrs. Weasley when she was in a temper. They immediately started grumbling that Granger was being harsh, unfair, and they couldn't wait until next year when she wasn't Head Girl. She eyed them in warning, before turning to browse in the shop and take note of what the students were purchasing.

"So about that back room," Draco started, pulling the twins out of their sulk that had resulted from Granger's scolding and threats.

"Right mate," a twin perked up. "I'll take you then!"

 **Next: Draco hates the twins**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does!**

 **Now - Draco hates the twins**

 **Chapter Nine**

Draco followed the lanky Weasley, Fred he thought, through a non-descript door toward the back of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He was curious about the back room products that were either too dangerous and risqué for the regular clientele.

"Who gets to come back here?"

"The back room is only for wizards and witches who've come of age and know to ask for it," Fred answered smiling. "Of course it is all perfectly legal – strictly speaking."

Draco surveyed the shelves in this smaller, quieter room in back. Some of the products seemed similar to those out front, but had significant differences. Instead of a Skiving Snackbox, it was a Sultry Snackbox. There was something like the Ten-Tongue Toffees, but it wasn't the tongue that was enlarged. Draco noticed Fred smirking at his interest.

"Not for me, of course," Draco smiled. "Never had any trouble in that department. But I'm thinking it could be just the right Christmas gift for your youngest brother."

"Hey, only we get to make fun of Ron!" Fred's admonishment was somewhat lacking because of his laughter.

"Why do you call Granger, Missy?" Draco asked, in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner as he browsed. He had noticed the teasing glint in the twins' eyes when they used the nickname. That, coupled with her exasperation and request that they stop using that name, had made Draco quite curious.

"Oh, we didn't make that up. That was Krum," Fred smiled slyly.

"Krum?"

"He never could pronounce Hermione –always came out Hermy-own-ninny."

"But why Missy?"

"Well, Hermione refused to tell us, so of course we _had_ to find out. A mate of ours played Quidditch with Krum and asked him. All we know is that Missy was short for Mistress."

Draco's hand paused on its journey to return the Patented Wetdream Charm back to the shelf. He turned to look at a smirking Fred, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I can only imagine what that meant, of course," Fred continued. "And what I imagine is that our Hermione has certain skills that Krum appreciated. It's not unheard of for famous, successful blokes like that to enjoy a bit of punishment."

"After spending more time with Granger, I'm beginning to see that she has depths I hadn't considered."

Fred laughed at Draco's statement.

"That may be an understatement, mate."

"Was she with Krum for long?" Draco asked, again attempting nonchalance. He made an effort to keep browsing and focus on the naughty products for sale.

"Not really," Fred shrugged, straightening the shelves. He arranged a display of Truth Juice, which had just enough Veratiserum to be quite fun – but not enough to break the law. "Of course they got together at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But it didn't seem too serious. It wasn't exclusive at least. You seem awfully interested in our Missy there, Malfoy."

Draco just shrugged and smiled. He was definitely interested. Draco had done nothing but think about Granger and his plan to get in her knickers for two months, since the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of term. But Fred didn't need to know that.

"She's a bit different than I had anticipated," was all Draco said. Fred was eyeing him, arms folded across his chest, as if he was appraising Draco.

"If Ron was here, he'd threaten you to stay away from her," Fred smirked.

"But you aren't?"

"Oh no, Hermione can make her own choices of who she wants to spend time with. I will threaten you with horrid, ugly consequences if you hurt her in some way." Fred's wide smile had taken on a decidedly dangerous edge. "But I really don't need to. Hermione is more than capable of handling herself. I'll just come in and mess you up further, after she's done with you. I have no problem kicking you while you are down. Just remember that she has a lot of people that would have her back in a heartbeat."

"Is that it?"

"I'm sure I can come up with more for later if you like." Fred's grin was going back to his more usual playful style. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco," Granger called from the other side of the door. Draco turned to go to her, but Fred caught his arm, smiling.

"If you want him then you'll have to come get him from the naughty back room," Fred called back in a singsong voice. Draco heard some muttering from the other side of the door before it opened.

"There," Granger stood in the entryway, her arms crossed defiantly. But Draco noticed the sparkle in her eye. "I'm in your dirty room. Happy now, Fred?"

"You know what will make me happy, you naughty witch? You."

Fred released Draco's arm to go and lift Granger up and twirl her into the room proper, not just the entryway. Draco couldn't stop the glower on his face. He definitely did not like the way the Weasley twins touched her so freely. Granger was his!

"If you are finished manhandling the Head Girl, we do have rounds to finish." Draco was aiming for a nonchalant, imperious tone, but wasn't quite able to manage it with his jaw clenched the way it was.

"He's right, Fred. We better go," Granger sighed. Draco's scowl deepened and his fists involuntarily clenched, as Granger wound her arms around Weasley's neck. "Besides, you know I could never pick between you and George, so we may as well chalk it up as a lost cause."

"Ah, but Missy, you needn't choose between us," Fred smirked. "We know how to share."

Draco was sure he was going to crack a tooth from grinding his jaw. Granger was blushing! No one else was supposed to cause that delicious flush besides him.

"Hmm. I hadn't thought of that before," Granger finally spoke. "That is certainly tempting, but today, I've got to finish patrol with Draco."

Fred threw his head back laughing. He spared Draco a quick glance before he swept the petite Granger up into his arms and walked back out to the main part of the store. Draco wondered if an Unforgiveable Curse would work wordlessly and wandlessly, if he just _thought_ it at Fred hard enough. The redhead hadn't seemed the least dissuaded by the murderous look on Draco's face, as he took Granger further away.

"Oi! What were you doing back there?" Draco walked out to a scowling Ron Weasley.

"Just watching your older brothers proposition your friend there," Draco stated darkly. "It really is quite indecent and disturbing, especially the part about them being willing to share her."

"They said _what_?"

Draco watched as Ron seemed to notice for the first time that his brother, Fred, was holding Granger in his arms across the room. Draco appreciated that Weasel's scowl deepened noticeably. Apparently, he wasn't the only one bothered by Fred's attentions. The two boys watched as Fred put Granger down on the counter, and leaned into her so that he was positioned between those glorious thighs. His closeness appeared necessary, so he could call to George, who was on the other side of the counter. Fred, however, made no move to remove himself when George approached.

The twins had their heads together, talking quietly, so only Granger could hear. Their discussion, unfortunately, left Granger sandwiched between the two. Draco fumed as he saw that flush creep up her face, and he could guess at the topic of conversation. When he saw Granger lean back, almost imperceptibly into George's chest, and saw Fred's hand move fractionally higher on her thigh, Draco felt he could not be held responsible for his actions. They needed to get away from his witch!

"What in Merlin's name are you doing!?"

Draco was surprised the angry shout didn't come from him. He turned his head to see the younger Weasley staring at the ménage-a-trois, with a deadly glare that rivaled his own. Draco watched Weasel storm over to the threesome on the store counter. He realized, in that moment, that he felt a sort of kinship with Ron, and shook his head in disgust. Empathizing with the Weasel? Granger was really doing a number on his head.

"Oh, Ron! Have a good look around?" one of the amorous twins asked, trying to affect innocence. They were quickly losing their place as Draco's least-hated Weasleys.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron reached for the witch, ignoring his brothers. "I'll walk you over to the Three Broomsticks."

"And Draco," Granger took Weasel's arm to jump off the counter. Ron just rolled his eyes at her inclusion of Draco to their plans, but seemed to be more interested in getting her away from his brothers. Draco certainly had to agree, and leveled the meddlesome twins with his best Malfoy glare. He did not appreciate the identical smirks thrown his way.

"You know where to find us, Missy," called one of the insufferable twins as Draco left with Granger and the Weasel.

"Just what were those two on about?" Ron asked, as they walked down the street, still obviously perturbed. Draco was glad he had the time to compose himself silently during the walk, and let Weasel do all the talking. "Were they inappropriate? Did they come on to you?"

"Oh, Ron, don't be silly. You know how the twins like to joke around," Granger waved a hand dismissively. Draco tried to suppress a growl.

"Didn't look too funny," Ron grumbled. Draco silently thanked Merlin for the Weasel's presence. He was saying all the things Draco was thinking.

"Giving them a reaction just encourages the twins further," Granger stated. "You know how they are. Let's forget about them and get to the Three Broomsticks. It's one of the only places we haven't been on patrol yet. And I could use a drink."

"You and me both," Draco muttered, finally finding his voice. Granger was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Draco felt like he was being studied and he wasn't sure if he cared for the sensation. The trio entered the crowded pub and began scanning the room. Draco assumed Granger was in Head Girl mode and looking for trouble, but he was just looking for a table.

"Missy! Missy!" Draco registered a deep voice calling across the room. The twins called Granger Missy, but they had left them back at their shop.

"Oh, shite!" Weasel exclaimed, as Granger tensed next to Draco. Draco followed their gaze only to land on Viktor Krum. The famed Bulgarian Seeker was headed right toward them.

 **Next - Draco does a favor**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich!**

 **Now: Draco, the helpful friend**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Missy! I vas hoping to see you!" Draco could barely blink before the beefy Bulgarian was upon them.

What was happening? His day with Granger had started off so well, and he felt confident that Phase Three of his plan was really coming together. But then those damned Weasley twins had to blatantly encroach on his witch. And now her ex-boyfriend, here in Hogsmeade of all places!

Draco looked over at Granger. She seemed to have frozen, a too-wide grin pasted unnaturally to her face. As Krum tried to scoop the little brunette, her arm appeared to wrench painfully at the shoulder. That was when Draco noticed Weasel's death grip around her wrist. Granger gave out a little pained shriek.

Draco did not like hearing that sound at all and stepped into the situation without thinking. He quickly inserted himself between his witch and the burly Quidditch player, while digging his wand sharply into Weasel's ribcage. Draco was not quite as overtly muscular as the Bulgarian was, but he was now taller, so it was easy to push him backwards. And after a hard jab with his wand, Weasel was cringing in pain two steps away from Granger.

"Alright, gentlemen," Draco drawled. Although his tone was even and evoked a sense of boredom, Draco was tense and seething inside. "Let's give the lady some air."

At least Weasel had the decency to look abashed, but Krum just looked confused.

"But I vant Missy." Maybe Krum wasn't the smartest wizard in the world. _Don't we all want Missy_ , Draco thought. He couldn't hide his smirk.

"Hey!" Granger sounded quite indignant at Krum's caveman attitude. Draco's smirk just intensified.

"Why don't we sit and have a drink?" Draco nodded his head toward an empty table. "We can all catch up."

Krum led the charge and Draco held back a moment, keeping Granger behind him and letting the Weasel follow the Bulgarian.

"Thanks, Draco," Hermione murmured. It took a moment to register her words, because she had pressed herself into his back, keeping others from hearing. Regardless of the reason, her tits were pressed firmly against him and he could feel her warm breath on the nape of his neck.

Draco shook his head clear. He needed to focus! There were too many shifty players on this pitch, all trying to score the goal that was his. He had to have his wits about him. Draco took Granger's small hand and tucked into the crook of his arm.

"Pleased to be of service." Draco grinned, as he led her to the table. He was trying to think of ways to run off the Bulgarian, but nothing was coming to mind. Draco wanted to mark his territory, but Phase Three didn't include anything sexual.

Draco did make sure Granger sat next to him, even though the Bulgarian ended up on the other side. Draco also draped his arm nonchalantly over the back of her chair, trying to look bored.

Weasel eyed Draco with a scowl, but the bulk of his ire was clearly directed toward the ex-boyfriend at the table. Hermione ignored all of them and flagged down a server to get them drinks.

"So Krum, what brings you to town?" Draco asked casually, sipping his butterbeer.

"I come to see my Missy," he replied, staring adoringly at Granger. Draco found it quite disgusting. Granger wouldn't go for a simpering bloke she could walk all over. His witch needed someone with backbone, someone who wouldn't be afraid to argue with her, challenge her.

"Viktor, why didn't you owl first?" Granger huffed. Draco smirked into his beer, trying not to show his delight. "I just got your owl the other day and you didn't mention coming to town!"

"I vanted to surprise you," Viktor pouted. He reached his hand under the table and rested it on Granger's knee, which Draco definitely did not appreciate. "Ve vere close by for game. If you haff time to visit, I can get room here."

"Well, she doesn't have time," Weasel butted in, his face turning red. "We have to get back to school soon."

"Ron is right; we do have to get back soon. Ron, will you do me an enormous favor and get a bowl of those snacks we love so much from Madam Rosemerta at the bar, before we have to leave?" Hermione asked sweetly, as if she wasn't trying to get rid of the Weasel. Draco knew she was, and hoped that he too would not be sent on an errand - not that he would go. Malfoys didn't fetch and carry for anyone, well, not _this_ Malfoy.

Weasel nodded and got up. As soon as he was gone, Granger turned on the Bulgarian.

"This is ridiculous, Viktor!" she hissed. "You are making it very hard to remain friends when you do things like this. You need to stop trying to get back together. Ron was right; we only have limited time in Hogsmeade. What did you think would happen? We could run upstairs for a quickie?"

"Don't be mad, Missy," Krum cajoled. Draco fought the urge to be sick. "I miss you. I vant you back."

"I told you, we don't work as a couple," Granger sighed. Clearly, they had gone over this before. Draco knew from experience that Granger hated it when people ignored her and she had to repeat things. "And you aren't being very discreet! That hasn't changed a bit."

Granger lifted the Bulgarian's hand off her knee and returned it to him, which Draco silently applauded. It was getting harder and harder to maintain his mask of indifference at this table.

"Vat? There is someone else?" Krum looked like a spoiled child that lost a toy. Draco thought he may have a temper tantrum, which made him gleeful. "I haff not heard of you vit someone else."

"If I _were_ with someone else, he would have the good sense not to make a spectacle of our relationship in public," Granger retorted. Draco was putting all the pieces together as the two spoke. Krum had definitely wanted to keep his relationship with Granger, but the less-than-bright Bulgarian likely bragged about bagging the Gryffindor Princess. Granger wouldn't put up with that sort of thing, Draco was sure.

"I'm sure he _would_ have good sense," Draco drawled, arching his brow at Krum. "Especially if it meant he could continue in Granger's...good graces."

Draco decided to gamble and suggestively ran his fingertips over Granger's shoulder, since his arm was already draped over the back of her chair. With his other hand, he pulled her chair an inch closer to him. Then he brushed a stray curl away from her face. It was a gamble in two ways. Krum might not notice his hints; the wizard had already proven to be quite thick. And Granger might object to him implying they were more than friends. If it worked though, it would cement his role as helpful friend while planting the seeds for Phase Four. That kind of opportunity didn't come every day. What kind of Slytherin would he be if he didn't take advantage of it?

Draco held the Bulgarian's gaze until he saw the other wizard's eyes widen with realization.

"You are vit this Malfoy now," Krum stated, looking at Granger for confirmation.

"Draco is Head Boy this year," she responded after a moment, looking a little conflicted. Draco didn't know if she was a bad liar, or just morally opposed to lying.

"So we get to share a dorm," Draco added, along with a blatant leer of Granger's assets. If this subterfuge was going to work, he would need to do all the heavy lifting. "Granger here is charming... _company_. But you know that."

Before either could respond, Weasel returned with the snacks. Potter and she-Weasley trailed right behind him. They found chairs and helped themselves to seats at the table. Draco thought the Weaselette raised an eyebrow at his arm across Granger's chair, but she didn't say anything. Granger seemed relieved that the previous subject was dropped. The conversation swiftly moved to changes in Hogsmeade, purchases made that day, and filling Viktor in on new things at Hogwarts.

"We better get moving, Granger." Draco finally interrupted the Gryffindor love-fest. He'd had his butterbeer and did not wish to sit with two glaring wizards, Krum and Weasel, without liquid fortification. "We've got to round up stray third years."

"You're right, Draco," Granger nodded. She got up from the table, causing both Krum and the Weasel to rise as well. They both looked they wanted to either follow Granger or grab her. Draco smirked at them, giving Krum a wink for good measure.

"I vill send you letter," Krum told Granger, before eyeing Draco with hostility. That just buoyed Draco's spirits and made him want to laugh aloud.

"It's always nice to see you, Viktor," Granger nodded. Draco rolled his eyes. She was such a softie, like so many Gryffindors. No wonder Krum thought he could get her back. She was too damned nice. "I am glad we can be friends."

Draco smirked at Granger's last comment. No wizard wants to be just friends with a witch he is hoping to shag. Draco had to guard against that himself. He didn't really have witches just as friends, and he certainly wasn't going to start with Granger.

"I'll probably see you all at dinner," Granger waved to the rest of the group as she followed Draco out of the tavern.

 **Next: Draco's brain breaks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so there's no point in suing me.**

 **Now: Draco's brain breaks**

 **Chapter Eleven**

The third years were just as unruly as they had been earlier. They had to break up two arguments and confiscate a few items of contraband. Draco grumbled and freely passed out detentions to anyone that didn't toe the line - well, _his_ line. He was on a roll. He noticed that Granger didn't try to stop him, which was unusual. She seemed to be in a snit herself. Draco wondered if it was the annoying children that had got to her, or, more likely, what happened earlier.

Finally, they got back to the castle - all the younger students accounted for and only two to send to the Hospital Wing for Pomfrey to patch up. One had eaten joke candy that turned him blue and the other was trying to show off his new abilities with a levitation charm. Unfortunately, that boy's abilities were better in his head, and he needed his arm mended from falling on the stone floor. Granger hadn't even scolded Draco when he snickered at the kid's predicament, which was - again - unusual.

Draco walked with Granger back to their dorm in silence. He wondered exactly what part of the day had put her out of sorts. She said the password to let them through the portrait, and then went inside to flop down on the couch. She heaved a sigh and kicked off her shoes, getting comfortable. Draco felt exhausted, so assumed she must be as well.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend, we'll make the prefects patrol and chase after those little delinquents," Draco sighed, sitting next to Granger.

"What? Oh, yes. Definitely," Granger nodded, clearly not paying attention. Draco hated it when people didn't pay attention to him.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco huffed slightly. "Miffed about what I said to Krum?"

"Yes and no," Granger sighed, quite unhelpfully.

"Well, that clears it up," Draco rolled his eyes. Then Granger turned on the couch to look at him. She leaned against the armrest, and brought her legs up onto the cushions. If she straightened her legs out, they would be in Draco's lap - a prospect he did not mind at all.

"Viktor is my friend. I don't like lying to my friends," Granger huffed.

"You didn't lie and neither did I," Draco pointed out. As a Slytherin, he was quite skilled at both misdirection and outright lying. "I just made several statements and let him infer. You didn't correct his misperception."

"Regardless, it was helpful of you to mislead Viktor. That's part of what has my 'knickers in a twist' as you say," she sighed.

"You are angry that I was helpful?" Draco was getting exasperated. He didn't understand this odd witch. Draco was very irritated over the fact that he was actually _trying_ to figure her out and hadn't yet. He rarely put in this much effort, certainly not for a witch he was trying to shag.

"No!" Granger defended. Draco just stared at her, unwilling to say anything more until she started making sense. He cocked his eyebrow, waiting. Finally, she did start speaking again. "It's hard to explain. I wish I didn't have to go to such lengths to dissuade Viktor. Why can't he just accept being friends now? Another part of me also wishes he were different, so I could take him up on his offer."

"Krum is a world famous, rich, professional Quidditch player that some people consider attractive - in a brooding idiot sort of way. I don't see it, personally. What more do you want?" Draco was hoping for some insight about what she wanted in a wizard that could help him when he finally got to Phase Four. He had just started Phase Three, so there was a ways to go. A good strategist, however, was always looking at the end game.

"Viktor isn't very bright sometimes and he never understood how much I value my privacy. I already get more publicity than I want, being friends with Harry and being one of the ones that helped defeat Voldemort. Is it too much to ask that my personal relationships not be splashed across tabloids?" Now Granger was getting worked up. "Since we are both famous in our own ways, Viktor and I could not be together without being hounded. The only way it would work was if we were very smart and discreet. Do you think showing up to Hogsmeade on the first weekend, which is always crammed full of people, is discreet?"

"No?" Draco guessed. He was a little distracted by the intensity in her eyes, the way her chest was heaving slightly, and the flush in her cheeks. Nevertheless, he was managing to get the gist of her argument. Krum was an idiot. He agreed, wholeheartedly.

"I should say not!" Granger went on. "What did he expect me to do? Run upstairs with him in the middle of the day, in front of everyone and their mother, for a quickie shag? It's ludicrous. Sometimes I think he never knew me at all."

"What a git." Draco was perfectly happy to contribute to her Krum bashing. If she wanted to talk about how pathetic Weasel was or how obnoxious those Weasley twins were, Draco would be more than happy to cheer her on in those conversations as well.

"Sadly, I find myself wishing he was better at this, so I could finally get some action." Granger let out a dramatic sigh and threw her head back. Draco's eyes widened and he froze. Was Granger talking about sex? More specifically, was she talking about being sexually frustrated? "I'm starting to go a bit mad. It's been well over two months! If Viktor was smarter, he could have owled me a rendezvous time at night and I could have snuck out of the castle. We could have had a bit of fun and then gone our separate ways, satisfied. But no! Viktor doesn't know the meaning of discreet."

Granger shrugged off the jumper she had worn that day. Her rant, along with the fire in the hearth made her look warm. She was talking about sex _and_ taking off clothes. Draco found himself slack-jawed. Granger wanted 'a bit of fun'. He had fun! He could give her so much _fun_ she wouldn't be able to walk!

Draco's inner-voice screamed at him to say something smooth, something suave. He had only prepared for Phase Three today, not Phase Four! He had a whole convincing speech about how they could be mutually beneficial for each other, scratch that itch so to speak. He hadn't even focused on making sure she felt that itch yet! He was going to ramp up his campaign to drive her wild, to increase the sexual tension, in Phase Three. He hadn't considered the fact that she already had tension, already had an itch that needed scratching.

"Why don't you shag someone else?" He blurted. Why couldn't his brain work quickly enough to process the situation? He was a smart bloke, Head Boy even! _And_ he was a Slytherin. Taking advantage of situations that present themselves is what they do! That was not what he meant to say. _Not_ shag someone else, him! Shag _him_!

"I've thought about it," Granger replied, turning on the couch to face him. She had worn a thin white shirt under that jumper. It was stretched tightly across her tits and he could see the outline of her bra. It was Gryffindor red. Draco felt himself harden. "I'm not interested in anyone younger, so that just leaves our year or a non-student. The only shaggable professor was Snape, and he is off on his sabbatical to travel. Maybe I'm being strange about it, but as Head Girl, I feel a responsibility to be a role model. I don't want to draw attention to my sex life. Also, I have a position of power. I don't want anyone to think they can get away with something or get preferential treatment because they're shagging the Head Girl."

Granger looked thoughtful and stared at the fire for a moment. Draco could not think of one good thing to say. It was as if his brain overloaded, so decided to go on holiday. He could only stare at those lovely tits, imagining what they looked like bare.

She turned her gaze on him, now staring at him thoughtfully. Draco could practically see the wheels turning in her head. His own head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. All the blood in his body seemed to have gone straight to his groin. He probably looked as vacant as Crabbe or Goyle. Draco tried to focus, instead of doing his best impression of a virginal fourth year who doesn't know what to do with a witch. Granger ran her tongue over her lips, wetting them. That did not help him focus. It took him a moment to realize that she was talking again.

"So what I need is someone in our year, who knows how to keep things to himself, and has the same authority as the Head Girl." Draco swallowed hard and nodded. She had sat up as she was talking, so she was kneeling next to him. Her warm whiskey colored eyes bore into him.

"He should also be smart and nice to look at. He should be fit, maybe an athlete - like a Quidditch player."

Draco nodded again. He could see down her shirt now. Her bright red bra was lacy as well. His mouth felt dry and his palms were sweaty.

"He should be someone I get along with, at least most of the time. And it would be nice if he knew his way around a witch."

Granger had leaned almost imperceptibly closer. Draco could feel the warmth coming off her body. He could smell the light perfume she wore. She ran a fingertip down his arm. Draco tried to suppress a shiver, but was completely unsuccessful. All his faculties seemed to have abandoned him. Draco's inner voice didn't even have the wherewithal to yell at him for being a pathetic tosser, who was seconds from coming in his pants, just from the lightest touch.

"It would be handy if he were close by, so there would be less chance of getting caught sneaking around the halls at night."

Draco was frozen. As she spoke, she leaned in to him even closer. It was as if he was under some combination of a _Petrificus Totalus_ and a _Confundus._ Neither his brain nor his body was working properly. Her soft, lush tits were brushing lightly against his arm. That seemed to be all he could think about. When he felt her hot breath on his ear, then _that_ was all he could think about.

"I wonder where I could find someone like that." Her mouth was just inches from his ear, her body brushing up against his. Her voice sounded low and throaty, dripping with sex. Draco's cock was straining in his trousers, moments away from exploding. "Do _you_ have any ideas, Draco?"

Holy Merlin, her hand was on his thigh just above his knee. If she slid that hand upward, she could touch his rigid cock. He wanted to fuck her so badly, just bury himself deep inside her warm body.

Wait.

Granger asked him a question didn't she? Did he have any ideas, ideas of who she could shag? Fuck, yes! Him! Draco opened his mouth to say something. At this point, he just wanted to say _anything_ \- not even something smooth and suave - anything at all! He needed to regain control of the situation. Then her hand slid a little, only a very little, up his thigh. A strangled whimper came out of his open mouth.

Draco snapped his mouth shut. A whimper? He was Draco _fucking_ Malfoy! What the hell was this witch doing to him?

"That's too bad," she sighed, sitting up. Where was she going? Her warmth, her smell, her hand, her tits - they were leaving. This was wrong! This was going in the wrong direction. She unfolded her legs from underneath her and stood up. She was walking away! "I thought a smart bloke, such as yourself, would have a suggestion for me."

 **Next: Draco is a man of action! ...right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Now: Draco takes action...or is he taken? ;-)  
Warning/Reminder: As I said in the beginning, there will be lemons & limes all over the place. If you aren't interested in that, don't read it!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

The cobwebs in Draco's brain were clearing out. Granger had propositioned him. She skipped Phase Three and went straight to Phase Four and Five - without him! She sat there pressed against him, whispering in her ear, and he did nothing!

Draco stared at her heart-shaped arse as she turned toward her room. She looked over her shoulder at him. He must have been a sight - a slack-jawed imbecile with a raging hard on, very obviously tenting his trousers. Then she winked at him! She smiled and winked before turning back toward her room.

Time seemed to slow down for Draco. Fuck his plan! Fuck Phase Three. No, wait. Fuck Granger! He was going to fuck Granger! He was going to make his legs work again and get up off that couch. And he was going to have her, now!

 _Now!_ Draco was screaming at himself.

Granger hadn't made it very far and Draco reached her in a few strides of his long legs. He grabbed her around the waist and propelled her into the wall, right next to her bedroom door. Draco pressed his body into hers.

"I have the perfect suggestion for you," he rasped, his voice husky with lust.

Draco slammed his lips into hers before she could respond. She had been doing all the talking, making all the moves. It was time for her to see he was a wizard of action! She seemed a little taken off guard, but soon was kissing him back with equal fervor. Her lips were soft but firm. They parted slightly and Draco slid his tongue along the opening. Granger moaned and pressed into him a little more. Now that was more like it.

Draco moved his hands down to her arse and squeezed those perfect globes. He pulled her up, still pressing her back to the wall, so he didn't have to bend down to kiss her. She wrapped those denim-clad legs around his waist and Draco's erection was flush with her center. He rocked himself forward, pressing his now throbbing cock into her.

Granger gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Draco kept kissing her. She had a fantastic little mouth. Her tongue caressed and pushed against his, making him feel drunk. He slid one hand off her arse and it moved up her torso to those tits that had been taunting him. He palmed one of them before running his thumb over her hardened nipple. Granger moaned again and pressed her hips forward into his straining cock.

Draco threw his head back as his eyes rolled up into his head. If they kept up like this, he was going to shoot his load in his pants. He tried to think of Quidditch statistics and diverted the disaster for the moment. It was all too much, but he had to hold off. What would Granger think if he went off before they had even removed any clothing?

"Unless you plan to fuck me up against this wall, I think we should move," Granger panted.

Draco brought his gaze back to her. She looked better than she ever had before, even all dressed up for the Yule Ball fourth year. Now her face was flushed, her lips were swollen from his kisses, her chest was heaving as she caught her breath, and her eyes were clouded with lust. Draco even liked her ridiculous hair, messed up and in disarray. He smirked.

"Maybe that is exactly what I plan to do," Draco retorted, taking her ripe bottom lip gently in his teeth and pulling a little. She groaned as he released her.

"That is hard to do in jeans," Granger breathed in his ear, nipping at his earlobe. "Later, when I am wearing my school skirt, I hope you _will_ fuck me against the wall."

"Merlin, Granger," Draco thrust against her. "You are killing me. The things I'm going to do to you..."

Granger gave him a mischievous grin that was very Slytherin looking. She pushed against his chest, making Draco step back. She slid down the wall, back to her feet. Her small hands went to the hem of his sweater and pushed it up over his head, tossing the hunter green cashmere down to the floor.

"Mmmm," she raised her eyebrows as her fingers started unbuttoning his shirt. "Tell me. Tell me the things you are going to do to me, Draco."

Granger began walking backwards, pulling on his shirt as she undid the buttons. Draco chuckled softly. It seemed Granger wanted him to talk dirty to her. He rose an eyebrow at his little minx.

"First, I'm going to strip you," he responded. "I'm going to run my tongue all over you. I 'm going to suck on those tits that have been taunting me. Then I'm going to lick your sweet cunt."

Granger kicked open her bedroom door and pulled Draco inside by his now open shirt. Her breathing had picked up and her eyes looked a little wild. She stopped at the foot of her bed and ran the tip of her nose across his bare chest.

"Then what?" she asked, her voice low and throaty again.

"Then I am going to make you come with my face between your thighs," Draco replied. He gave a growl when Granger dragged her teeth across his pectoral muscle. Then she teased his nipple with her teeth, turning his growl into a groan. So many witches neglected a wizard's nipples, much to Draco's dismay; but Granger excelled at everything she did. "Before you have a chance to catch your breath, I am going to fuck you. Oh Granger, I am going to fuck you so hard and for so long. You have no idea what you are in for."

For a moment, Draco wasn't sure he could back up his statements. This witch seriously tested his control and stamina. He already had to stave off coming just from snogging and groping.

"I believe the saying is, ladies first," she purred, tossing Draco's shirt to the floor. Before he could say anything Granger sank down to her knees and was unzipping his trousers. The trousers pooled at his ankles, and Granger freed his cock from his pants. Draco stared down at the intoxicating little witch, his mouth hanging open. He was breathing heavily now. He was also certain he would _not_ be able to fuck her for any significant length of time.

He did manage to notice that Granger's mouth was hanging open too, her eyes greedily taking in his substantial erection, jutting out proudly right in front of her face. Draco knew he had a pretty impressive cock, gifted in both length and girth - but nothing so huge that it would be unmanageable or freakish. He had some hesitant reactions from witches before, usually followed by questions asking in some manner if it would fit.

"I knew you had to be cocky for a reason," Granger finally breathed, lightly running her fingers over him. Draco shivered and come started leaking from the tip. He was already so close.

Next thing he knew, her warm, wet mouth was wrapped around the head. Granger's tongue ran around the tip - tracing the ridges and licking off that drops that had started to leak out.

"Fuck, Granger!" Draco groaned. He threaded his fingers into her riotous curls. They were softer than he had imagined and not tangled at all. He put his hands there so he could touch her and to try to steady himself, not because he needed to guide her. Granger was doing fine on her own.

She ran the flat of her tongue along his length, tracing the veins. Draco's knees almost buckled when she sucked his bollocks into her mouth, one at a time. When she engulfed his cock in her mouth, he squeezed his eyes shut. She was sliding her pert little know-it-all mouth up and down, driving him crazy. It was better than he imagined. He opened his eyes. He had to watch her sucking him. Draco knew it would push him too far to control, but he didn't care. Granger was on her knees, sucking him off. He couldn't _not_ watch his cock disappear into her smart mouth and see it come back out, shining with her spit.

"I'm not going to last," Draco admitted, though it pained him to do so. He _had_ to come. He could definitely go again. His recovery time was usually pretty good, but with Granger, he was certain he would be hard again very soon.

Granger responded to his statement by swallowing him down. The little minx relaxed the back of her throat and swallowed him all the way down, her hand cupping his bollocks.

"Shite, witch! I'm going to come. Oh, fuck, I'm coming!" Draco shouted. No one had ever managed to deep throat him before, and Slytherin was full of some very experienced cocksuckers.

Instead of releasing him, Granger continued swallowing around him. Draco never came so hard in his life. His Gryffindor Princess took every last drop and licked him clean. When he recovered, Draco saw her self-satisfied smile, which wasn't new for Granger. She had a very similar smile when she knew she had aced an exam or done well at a task. Well, Draco was sure he knew how to wipe that smile off her face. She wasn't the only one with talents.

 **Next: Draco finally takes action!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just make the characters do naughty naughty things.  
**

 **Now: Draco does have some talents!  
Just so much smut, so very much.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Draco hooked his hands under Granger's arms and tossed her on the bed. She squealed a delightfully girlish, playful squeal as she bounced on the mattress. Draco was thrilled that his lioness liked to play.

"You are entirely overdressed," Draco growled, pouncing on her. She squealed again, laughing as he wrestled her out of her jeans. The candy-apple red knickers went on the floor next. Granger kept playing, so Draco tore the thin t-shirt off - laughing as he did so. He would miss it, especially the way it stretched across her tits. It didn't matter. He was rich; he'd buy her a hundred more shirts like that. He hoisted her up to reach around and unclasp her bra. Granger bit into his shoulder and he threw the laughing witch back down on the bed. His Princess wanted to play rough - he could play rough.

Draco took her wrists in his hands and held them up over her head, lying on top of her. Granger arched up into him, pressing herself against him. She opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Draco was half-hard already.

"So Princess likes to play," Draco purred, before running his tongue up her arched neck. He felt her shiver beneath him and smirked. He wanted her panting and shouting his name. He wanted to be the one in control for once tonight.

"Now that you have me here, you big bad Slytherin, whatever will you do with me?" Granger gasped, smiling.

"Just what I said," Draco smiled back. "I am going to lick that sweet cunt and then I'm going to fuck you. You _will_ scream my name."

"Want to bet?" Granger pressed herself into him again.

"Absolutely," Draco nodded slowly. He was entirely confident, but he wanted to pick his prize wisely. Maybe he could fulfill a fantasy. "If you scream my name then... I get to fuck you on the Quidditch Pitch one night - preferably the night after we beat Gryffindor into the ground."

"And if I manage to _not_ scream your name...you have to go down on me in the library."

"Kinky little swot." Draco smiled. Granger just may be the perfect witch. "Deal."

Draco descended on her swollen lips, kissing her, caressing her tongue with his while his hands roamed her naked body. He stroked her bare breasts, plucking and pulling gently on her hard nipples. Her moans told him exactly what she liked and Draco paid attention. Granger was a responsive, vocal witch.

Draco released her mouth and bent down to suck on her pert, pink nipples. They were drawn and pebbled with her arousal. Draco felt like he had an embarrassment of riches, going back and forth between her wonderful tits. Granger was arching and trying to rub her greedy cunt against him, which he didn't allow. Playing with her tits not only made Draco very happy, but was driving her crazy.

After a few minutes, Granger was writhing for him. Draco slid further down her tight body. He spread her thighs further apart, so he could get a good look at his prize. Her hair was all gone, except for a neat landing strip leading down to her slit. She was pink, smooth, wet, and perfect. He could see her clit, hiding in its little hood. He spread her puffy lips with his fingers to look at her dripping hole.

"Such a pretty cunt," Draco breathed. She smelled like tangy honey, tart but sweet. Draco ran the flat of his tongue up her spit, from bottom to top, tasting her.

"Yesss," she hissed, fisting the sheets next to her.

"Delicious," Draco purred. He began lapping at her, running his tongue along every fold. Granger writhed, looking for more friction than he was giving her. He slid a finger into her sopping hole, making her arch her back and press into him. Draco held down her hips.

"More," she panted. "I need more."

Draco inserted another finger, sliding them in and out of her wetness. Finally, he added a third finger.

"Oh, fuck," Granger whimpered. Her chest was heaving now with her rapid breathing and she was thrashing her head back and forth.

Draco decided it was the perfect time to latch onto her hard clit with his mouth. He alternated sucking the little pearl into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

Granger was giving off a slew of swear words, moans, and pleas. She still hadn't said his name though. Draco's fingers were soaking wet as they continued to pump in and out of her tight heat. He couldn't wait to get his cock inside her. He didn't want to wait. His hard on was back with a vengeance. Draco didn't know if he'd ever been this ready before. Finally, he felt her inner walls start to flutter around his fingers, squeezing them. Her back arched taut as a bow and she screamed her release. Draco pumped slowly and lapped at her while she came. Soon her tense body went slack and pliant.

Draco couldn't wait. He surged up and plowed his cock into her soaking cunt.

"Draco!" she shouted, her eyes popping open from her post-orgasm haze. There it was - his name. She screamed his name.

Draco was too distracted to relish his victory. She was just as hot as he imagined and so fucking tight! He was buried to the hilt in her snug channel. He held still for several moments, reveling in the feel of her.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Granger," Draco rasped. He nuzzled those beautiful tits, flicking them with his tongue. He could stay here forever.

"Fuck me, Draco," she urged, her tone bordering on desperate. She thrust her hips upward to his.

Draco chuckled and bit down lightly on a nipple, making her moan and squirm. He started to thrust slowly, trying to memorize the feel of her - squeezing and clutching at his cock.

"Faster, Draco," she pleaded. Draco loved the sound of that. Granger wanted him so bad, which made him feel better. He had been obsessive about her these past two months. He wanted her to want him just as much.

"Patience, my Gryffindor Princess," Draco chided. He ran his nose up her neck, nipping at her earlobe. "This is our first time together. I want to take my time."

Draco started experimenting with the angle of his thrusts and the rotation of his hips. He really wanted to find that sweet spot inside her. Finally, Granger keened a telling whimper and Draco knew to repeat that angle.

"Yes, Draco, just like that," she panted. Her hands ran over his arms, over his shoulders, and down his back. Her nimble fingers mapped his back muscles. Her hands went down to his arse, and gripped him - pressing him into her harder. She also rhythmically clenched her inner muscles, gripping his cock like a vice and then releasing him. It felt so fucking good.

"Fuck, Granger," Draco grunted, speeding up slightly. He had meant to keep a slow pace, but Granger wasn't helping.

"Fuck me, Draco," she purred in his ear. "Fuck me with that big, beautiful cock of yours. I loved having it in my mouth, licking it, tasting it. You feel so good inside me, filling me up. Give me what I need, Draco. Make me scream, make me come."

Draco knew exactly what she was doing, but he couldn't help himself. Granger wanted faster and he was going much faster now; so much for having the control in the situation. His pace had increased with every filthy word that dropped from her luscious lips. Now he was quickly thrusting in and out, shaking her bed, and rattling the headboard against the wall.

"You are such a naughty witch!" Draco managed to gasp out in between thrusts. She was meeting him thrust for thrust, her breathing labored. He watched her respond to him. She was singularly focused on him and what they were doing. Draco loved that she was so real, so raw in the experience. She wasn't the kind of witch that worried how the lighting was hitting her, or how she looked naked.

"Draco! I'm going to come. Oh, fuck!"

Granger screeched and dug her fingernails into his arse. Merlin, she looked amazing when she came. Her head thrown back in pleasure, her brown eyes black with lust, and her skin shining with sweat. She clamped down around his cock so hard he couldn't move. That, combined with how glorious Granger looked, pushed Draco over. He thought he had come hard earlier in her mouth, but he was wrong. Nothing compared to shooting streams of hot come into Granger's cunt, although doing it down her throat was a very close second.

"Hermione!" he shouted, before he collapsed on her.

Well, that was odd. He always thought of her as Granger and couldn't begin to think of why he'd called out her first name. Draco took a moment to experience his post-orgasm bliss then rolled off her so she wouldn't get crushed.

"I was wondering if you would ever call me Hermione," she laughed.

"Don't get used to it, Granger," he teased, trying to catch his breath. He pulled her to him and draped her across his chest. Draco furrowed his brow for a moment, wondering to himself why he did that. He usually didn't like witches cuddling up on him after a shag; he preferred his own space to recover. He figured he probably wanted her close, so he could go again in ten or twenty minutes. Granger was the best fuck he'd ever had and he wasn't about to let her go yet.

They laid there for a while, not saying anything. Granger lazily traced patterns on his chest while he absently ran his fingers through her hair. Maybe her hair wasn't so horrible after all.

"No wonder Krum is still coming around," Draco finally smirked. "You are a fucking amazing shag."

"I like to excel at everything I do," Granger teased back. "You certainly were...satisfactory."

"Satisfactory?" Draco pretended to be affronted. "I had you begging, witch, _and_ screaming my name. I think I'll have you wear Slytherin green knickers under your Gryffindor colors when I fuck you on the Quidditch Pitch."

"That wasn't fair!" Granger huffed, swinging her leg over him to sit astride his thighs. Her tits bounced as she moved. Draco liked her on him. He decided to have her ride him next. He started getting hard again at the thought.

"I won. You wouldn't be trying to get out of paying up, would you, Granger? I thought Gryffindors kept their word."

"I never said I wouldn't do it," she pouted a little. Draco wanted to bite that lower lip. Yes, he was definitely hard again. He reached out and palmed both her tits. She only paused talking for a minute, leaning into his hands. "I just said it wasn't fair. I didn't yell your name in the throes of passion; I yelled it because you surprised me with that giant prick of yours."

"We never stipulated the reason for you screaming my name," Draco chuckled. He thrust upwards a little, calling her attention to his hardened cock. She adjusted herself a little so she could grasp him in her hands. Draco could feel her wetness dripping on his thighs and groaned softly as she stroked him. "If you want, we can call it a draw. That way I still get to fuck you on the Pitch _and_ lick your cunt in the library."

Granger smiled at him broadly, clearly pleased with his compromise. Of course Granger would want to get off in a library.

"Now, ride me, Granger," Draco commanded in his best imperious Malfoy voice. He grinned and lifted her hips up, pulling her down on his cock.

Granger moaned as she settled fully on top of him. She started wiggling around in a wonderful figure eight sort of pattern, grinding her clit against him, not really lifting up off him at all. Draco returned his hands to her tits and enjoyed her. He loved watching her get herself off on his cock while he lay there. Being inside Granger was heaven.

Draco got to see her better from this vantage. He saw her breathing speed up and her efforts become more frantic. She was close. Her moaning had intensified as well. He tried to hold off coming himself. He wanted her to come, and then he wanted to bounce her up and down on his cock until he came. Granger's thighs tensed around him and he felt her walls start to clench with her orgasm.

"Gods, yes!" she screamed before her body relaxed.

Draco moved his hands down to her arse and lifted her up, so only his tip remained inside her, before he pushed her back down on his throbbing cock. He wasn't going to last long. Granger helped a bit, using her thigh muscles to ride up and down his shaft, but Draco liked lifting her. She was pliant and soft after her own orgasm, smiling serenely and sated as he slammed her down repeatedly on him. His arm muscles, shoulders, and abs were taut with effort as he bounced her faster and faster.

Draco was torn between watching her tits bounce furiously or watching her envelop his cock, wet and slippery with her slickness. Either way, they were both beautiful sights that made it hard for him to hold off coming any longer. It only took a few minutes before Draco was shooting inside her again.

"Fuck, Hermione!" he bellowed.

It seemed when he was coming in her, she was Hermione, not Granger.

 **Next: So much smut.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, she's much classier than me, I'm sure!**

 **Now: More smut!**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Granger was sprawled out over him, Draco's softening cock still inside her. Both of them were wet with sweat. Draco was about to suggest a bath, so he could fulfill his fantasy of shagging Granger in that big tub, when they heard a knock at their common room door. Granger didn't move a muscle. The only sign that she heard the knock was a put-upon sigh she breathed on his chest.

"Not up for company, Princess?" Draco teased.

"I hope it isn't anything important," she groaned, sliding off him. "I wanted to shag you again tonight, if you are up for it."

"Oh, I'm up for it, Granger," Draco grinned at her teasing and gave her arse a hearty slap as she walked away from the bed.

Granger shrugged on a robe and Draco pouted as he pulled back on his trousers. He picked up his shirt off the floor, but just slung it over his shoulder. He had no intention of getting dressed again, no matter who was at the door.

Draco settled himself on the couch, in front of the fire. He opened up the book sitting on the side table, pretending to read while Granger opened the door.

"Hi, Ron," Granger smiled at the redhead at the door. Draco rolled his eyes. He should have known. He managed to suppress his grin over the fact that she didn't invite Weasel in.

"You weren't at dinner," Weasel offered, as an excuse for his presence. "I came to check on you and see if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"Oh, thanks for thinking of me, Ron," Granger smiled. "Rounding up all the students took a lot out of me. The younger ones can be little beasts. I needed a bit of a kip more than I needed dinner. Now I am going to take a nice long bath."

"Well, if you are looking for company later, you know where to find - is Malfoy naked?" Weasel asked.

"Of course not, Ron," Granger scoffed, looking over her shoulder. Draco figured it was hard to see his trousers from the Weasel's vantage. "He's wearing trousers, he's just shirtless. He actually walks around like that a lot."

"That's..." Weasel sputtered a bit.

"You get used to it." Granger waved her hand dismissively toward Draco. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Feel free to come by and ogle me anytime, Weasel," Draco called out, turning a page in his book.

Draco heard some more sputtering from the Weasel as Granger closed the door, with more assurances she would see him tomorrow.

"It isn't nice to tease him, Draco," Granger chided. Draco just rolled his eyes and threw the book back where he found it. "We did miss dinner though."

As Heads, they had access to the kitchens. Draco leaned into the fire and called down to the elves. He ordered up some sandwiches, chips, and hot chocolate. It would soon appear on their table, just like the empty dishes would disappear later.

"Now...whatever shall we do while we wait," Draco purred, as he sauntered over to Granger. He swept her up in his arms and deposited her on their still empty table. It was a very large table, with plenty of room for what Draco had in mind; even if their dinner did arrive before he was through. Granger laughed as Draco untied her robe and slid it down her shoulders.

"I think I will have an appetizer." Draco grinned. He latched onto one of her delicious nipples and sucked on her. Granger threw her head back and moaned. She wrapped her legs around him. Draco adored her tits; they fit perfectly in his hands, in his mouth. He scooted her arse up to the edge of the table and pulled back from her a little. "Hmmm. I think there is something else I want to eat."

Draco dropped to his knees and slung Granger's knees over his shoulders. The table was the perfect height. Granger's pretty pink slit was on display before him. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting his tongue into her hole, not that anything was stopping him. Draco relished her taste. He licked her, thrilled to hear her moaning and encouraging him. He used his fingers, rubbing around inside her channel until he found that special spot that made Granger curse and thrash. Draco rubbed that spot and latched onto her clit gently with his teeth. He was having so much fun playing with her, Draco was caught off guard when Granger started coming around his fingers. She gushed a little, and Draco lapped it all up.

"Yes, Draco! Fuck, yes!"

When Granger was licked clean, Draco rose up. He smiled at her, laying limp on the table where they eat and study, eyes closed and a sated smile on her face. He loved how relaxed she was after an orgasm, like a rag doll. Draco pulled her up to him. She pulled him in and kissed him deeply. Draco was surprised, because not every witch wanted to taste herself, and he was sure she would.

His little minx was full of passion, reaching for him, scraping her nails along his shoulders. She reached down and unzipped his trousers for a second time that evening, and again, they dropped to the floor. Draco kicked them away while Granger stroked him. Eating her had already made him hard as a rock.

"This table was the perfect height to feast on your cunt," Draco murmured in her ear. "Let's see if it's the perfect height for what else I want."

Draco pulled Granger forwards, so she was standing in front of him. He spun her in his arms so her back was cradled against his chest. He ran his hands over her body, cupping her tits, as Granger pressed back - rubbing her arse against his cock.

"It's bad manners to put your elbows on the table, but I say screw manners," Draco chuckled, gently pushing her forward. Granger laughed and leaned forward, her elbows and forearms on the table. She was bent at an enticing ninety degree angle, her pert arse waving in front of him, and her legs spread. He could also see her shiny, wet slit in front of him.

Draco rubbed the head of his cock along her slickness, groaning at the feel of her.

"Stop teasing, Draco," Granger ordered.

Draco raised a hand and gave her a light swat on the arse.

"Shut it, you bossy swot," Draco smiled. "Or I'll have to punish you."

"Mmmm, I do tend to be naughty," she looked back over her shoulder and gave him a challenging look. "What are you going to do about it?"

Draco thrust home, making her gasp. He still wasn't over how good she felt. He plowed into her a little roughly, which was exactly what she wanted, if her moans and grunts were any indication. This time Draco got to watch himself plunging in and out of her, without being distracted by those glorious tits.

Granger was gripping the sides of the table, trying to hold on. The table was moving slowly across the room until it hit the wall. Draco knew their dinner had arrived from the sound of rattling dishware.

Draco was so close and Granger sounded close herself, her bossy voice telling him to go harder. Draco fucked her as hard as he could and she wailed. He reached around front and found her clit. He felt his balls tighten up and started furiously rubbing on her hard little pearl.

As soon as she screamed her climax, Draco was right there with her. He was surprised he had anything left, having already come three times before, but he still shot what felt like a considerable load. Again, he roared her name - Hermione.

Draco slumped over her back, trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he managed to ask. He had been so rough.

"Gods no," Granger responded. He could see her smiling that serene, sated smile she had after she comes, her cheek pressed against the table. "That was amazing. I've really worked up an appetite now."

Draco gently pulled out. He noticed red marks on her hips from where he gripped her. In fact, he seemed to have left a mark on the underside of her arse from lifting her up and down on his cock earlier. Draco winced.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning to lean against the table.

"You're going to have some marks from tonight," Draco said, as apologetically as he could. He ran his fingers lightly over the marks he made on her tanned skin.

"Don't worry about it," she dismissed his concern. Granger walked over to her robe, not self-conscious about striding around starkers. "These will be gone in a few days at most. I'm sorry the same won't be true for your back and arse. I'm afraid I scratched you."

Draco twisted to see his rear and spied several small half moon shapes in his skin from her nails. If he had a mirror, he was sure he'd count ten of them. Draco laughed.

"We're even then," he declared.

 **Next: Draco uses his mouth...but this time for talking, some of it dirty.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Now: Draco and Hermione have a chat...and some more**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Draco found his pants and pulled them on; not so much to preserve his modesty, but to protect his scratched arse.

Draco suggested they bring their dinner to the fireplace, since it was warmer there and they were not well clothed. Granger nodded her agreement and they moved everything to the floor.

Granger tucked into the sandwiches and chips with enthusiasm, making Draco smirk proudly. They had expended a great deal of energy. Neither talked. Their mouths were full and they concentrated on eating.

Sandwiches gone and chips mostly gone, Draco poured hot chocolate from the big pot for the both of them. They sat side-by-side, leaning against the couch in front of the fire, sipping their drinks.

"We broke our common room rules," Draco observed, grinning.

"Right," she laughed. "No nudity in the common room. Speaking of rules, I'd like to set some ground rules for this."

Granger gestured between the two of them.

"You make rules for everything, don't you?" Draco was a little exasperated. He was enjoying sitting with her, hanging out. "Can't you just relax and go with the flow?"

"I like it when things are clear," Granger defended. "One night of shagging is clear. But if you want to keep shagging..."

"Alright, alright," Draco ceded, sighing. He _absolutely_ wanted to keep shagging Granger.

"I mentioned before how much I value my privacy," Granger started.

"I know how to be discreet, Granger. I won't go around bragging what a spectacular fuck the Gryffindor Princess is." Draco rolled his eyes. "If you want to keep this just between us, that's more than fine with me."

Granger nodded, looking thoughtfully at the fire. Draco concluded that she thought entirely too much.

"Want me to do the Contraceptive Charm?" he asked, reaching for his wand.

"I take the potion every month, but if it makes you feel better, it can't hurt."

Draco shook his head. He trusted her. He certainly didn't trust other witches, some of whom wanted to marry a rich wizard. The Malfoy name still had cache, even after his father's role in the war. Draco always cast the Contraceptive Charm himself, usually before he stuck his cock anywhere. He was doing all kinds of things differently with Granger; of course, he had perfectly good reasons. He cuddled after sex, so she would be close at hand for the next round. He trusted her to take care of the contraception, because he knew Granger definitely didn't want to trap him in a marriage with a bastard Malfoy baby.

Draco collected the plates and cups, putting them back on the table so the elves would vanish them. When he came back, Granger's eyes were closed. She was exhausted. Draco smiled again and looked at her. He felt proud that she was ravenous, satisfied, and exhausted after being with him. He found he really liked having that effect on her.

Draco tried to make sure all the witches he had, left him satisfied. He had a reputation to think about after all. His skills got him repeat action and word of mouth gave him lots of options with new witches. Of course, he was discriminating and didn't shag just anybody. He also tended to limit the number of times he was with one witch, no more than three times - unless the witch was particularly skilled, then it was maybe four or five times. Otherwise, they tended to get clingy - thinking they were in some kind of relationship and getting all bitchy when he chatted up other witches. That certainly had happened with Pansy. She had been an alright shag, more convenient than anything. Granger was the best he'd ever had. She was passionate, light-hearted, kinky, energetic, and oh so responsive.

Draco picked Granger up and her eyelids fluttered.

"Let's get you to bed, Princess."

Granger nuzzled into him and Draco felt a strange warmth in his chest. He shook it off and walked into her room. It was probably because of all that shagging. Good sex would make anyone feel warm inside.

Draco stood at the foot of her bed and surveyed the wreck. Her sheets and blankets were strewn all over. The bed would need to be remade entirely. It was too cold to sleep without covers. He may have put the dishes back on the table for them, but Draco certainly wasn't going to make Granger's bed. He wasn't a House-elf.

Draco turned and carried her to his room. He had a perfectly acceptable bed there. He pulled back the covers and deposited her inside, crawling in after her. The room was chilly and he pulled Granger against him. He had a warm body here; he may as well use it. He didn't often sleep with witches. It had only occurred a few times, usually by accident. Sleeping with witches gave them the wrong idea. Draco fell asleep, warm and inhaling Granger's scent, thinking that he didn't mind this at all.

Draco woke up confused. His bed was warmer than usual. He realized he was spooning Granger. He made fun of wizards forced to spoon by demanding witches, always implying they were whipped and emasculated. He tried to be horrified, but Draco couldn't muster that feeling at all. He had slipped off her robe last night, so what he was _feeling_ was a naked Granger. His morning wood was pressed up against her soft backside.

Draco ran his hands up the side of her thigh, over her hip, and across her rib cage. He dragged the tip of his nose along her shoulders and nuzzled that mass of curls. He couldn't remember why he'd found her hair so objectionable in the past. He palmed her tits and Granger groaned in her sleep. She arched her back slightly and he rolled a nipple between his fingers.

Granger moaned, but seemed to stay asleep. He reached down between her legs and gently explored. He felt her get wetter and wetter. Her breathing picked up and he teased her clit. Granger was starting to rouse and he rubbed her more firmly, semi-unconsciously thrusting shallowly against her.

"Yes," she gasped and he felt her body shudder with the little orgasm he gave her.

"Open up for me, Princess," Draco rasped, his voice husky with sleep and lust.

Granger spread her legs apart. Draco helped hold her top leg up while he slid inside her. He couldn't help but groan as his eyes rolled up into his head. She was so fucking warm, wet, and tight. She fit him like a glove.

Draco thrust into her slowly, sleepily. Fucking her from behind like this, still spooning, made her feel even tighter than normal. He kept one hand on her hip, but returned the other to her tits. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off them.

"Shite, that feels good," she moaned, obviously still half- asleep herself.

"You have the sweetest little cunt, Granger," Draco murmured into her hair.

He wanted more and picked up his pace after a few minutes. He found an angle that had Granger panting and he kept at it. She was clutching at his sheets and moaning. It was a beautiful sound to start the day off with.

Draco was close so he was relieved to feel her start to flutter and squeeze his cock. Granger tensed up and moaned her release low in her throat. Draco didn't bother holding on and also let himself fall, coming deep inside her.

"Hermione," he grunted softly as he came, his face pressed against the nape of her neck.

Draco held her close and they lay there breathing, his cock still buried all the way inside her.

"This isn't my room," she finally observed.

"We wrecked your bed," Draco murmured. "Sheets were all torn off and I don't remember where your blanket went."

"Thanks for letting me use yours."

"No problem. I've got plenty of space."

"I better get down to breakfast, or Ron is liable to come looking for me again."

Draco rolled his eyes, but released her. Granger slipped out of bed and picked her robe up off the floor. It seemed a shame when she covered up. Robe tied in place, she turned back to him. She leaned over and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for the wakeup call," she smiled, patting his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Later, Granger," Draco smiled and watched her go. He grabbed the pillow she used and pulled it to his face. Closing his eyes and falling back asleep, Draco realized his pillow smelled like Granger.

 **Next: Week one - is Draco a smitten kitten?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I don't own anything.  
Now: Week One**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Draco didn't really see Granger for the rest of the day Sunday. He finished some homework with Theo and Blaise in the library. Granger was there too, several tables away, sitting with she-Weasley and that ditzy blonde Ravenclaw. He saw her at dinner, eating with the other Gryffindors. After dinner, he went back to their dorm and realized he was only there looking for Granger. She wasn't there and Draco certainly wasn't going to hang around and wait for her. He wasn't the sort of wizard to pine after a witch. She usually spent Sunday evenings in the Gryffindor common room, so Draco went to the Slytherin common room to play cards. He tried not to think about Granger, but it was hard - and so was he.

Monday, they held an auxiliary prefects' meeting to discuss the contraband from the Hogsmeade trip that managed to find its way in. Prefects were thrilled when Draco told them he trusted them to 'dispose' of any contraband themselves. He knew if they were allowed to keep it, the prefects would actually be vigilant about finding it; since that's what he would do in their shoes. Granger instructed them to alert her immediately if anyone found fourth years or younger with any of the Weasley twin's more risqué or dangerous items. Draco and the Weasel both winced slightly, knowing what the twins were in for if that actually happened. It did lead Draco down a very nice fantasy involving stern professor Granger who gave him detention for being naughty.

After the meeting, prefects wandered out of the room slowly. The Weasel lingered for no reason, since Granger had already wished him a goodnight and was finishing the November patrol schedule. She and Draco had done it together the week before, but one of the prefects had to change his assignment.

Finally, they were all alone. Draco finished putting the chairs in order and looked over at Granger, sitting at the big desk. She had a quill behind her ear and another in her hand. Her teeth had caught her lower lip and she worried it slightly while she worked. He felt he had done admirably at not letting on to anyone that they were shagging. He also believed he'd done a wonderful job of not letting to Granger how fucking _eager_ he was to shag again. Draco looked cool as a cucumber, even though he had been perpetually half-hard since she left his bed the day before. He'd done nothing but think of her.

"Finished there, Granger?" he called, the picture of nonchalance.

"Yes, I think so."

She cast a replication charm, making copies for all the prefects.

"I'll hand them out tomorrow at breakfast," Draco offered.

"Thanks," she smiled. She used her wide, genuine smile that she had so often with her friends. Draco felt that warm feeling again in his chest, and he frowned slightly. He hoped he wasn't coming down with something.

"You have a lot to do tonight?" she asked, coming around the desk. She hopped up, sitting on the edge, her legs crossed.

"Some, not a lot," Draco shrugged, staring at her legs. He could see a fair bit of her thighs, the way she was sitting.

"Yeah, me too. I could use a break before I get started, though." Granger was using that low, throaty sex voice. Draco looked up from her legs to see her take off her Gryffindor tie and drag her finger down her neck. She uncrossed her legs and opened them slightly. "Want to take a break with me, Draco?"

Draco pulled his wand from his pocket. He cast both locking and silencing charms on the door, never looking away from Granger. She was still perched on that desk and was slowly unbuttoning her white school shirt. She revealed a black satin bra underneath.

Draco descended on her, his lips catching hers in a heated kiss. This was very close to the fantasy he'd been having earlier. He was definitely going to fuck Granger on this desk. She gripped his hair and kissed him back with equal intensity. Draco suspected he wasn't the only one who had been thinking about what they'd done Saturday night and Sunday morning.

Draco pulled on Granger's long curly hair, making her grunt and clutch at his shoulders. He ran his tongue along her neck, nipping and sucking at her.

Granger's chest was heaving and Draco couldn't resist her tits. He pulled down her bra, exposing her, and started laving her hard nipples with his tongue. Granger was panting and moaning now. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed her hips into him.

Draco felt her hands at his belt, undoing his trousers. He moaned and ran a hand up under her skirt. He was startled to find no knickers at all. He dragged his fingers across her wet slit.

"Naughty witch, you've lost your knickers," Draco purred, biting her neck where it met her shoulder.

"Oh, I must have forgotten them this morning," she grinned. "How silly of me."

Granger's hands had finally found his cock and she freed him from his pants. His trousers had fallen down around his knees. She lined him up and Draco thrust inside. He took a moment to appreciate how well she fit him before he started pounding away.

Draco took her legs from around his waist and directed them up to his shoulders, so he had an ankle at each shoulder. Granger lay back on the desk, her arms up over her head, gripping the edge of the desk to keep herself from falling off.

Draco adjusted his angle to the one that worked for her and Granger began to wail. Draco had to fight coming and mentally recited Quidditch statistics. The picture in front of him was entirely too arousing. Granger was writhing and crying out as he rammed in and out of her tight channel. Her tits bounced with every stroke.

"Gods yes, Draco!" she gasped. "You're amazing. I'm going to come!"

Granger screamed her release and clamped down on Draco's cock so hard he couldn't move. He didn't need to move, though, because he was coming too. He came hard. He'd wanked last night, but that was nothing compared to this.

Draco collapsed on her, catching his breath. He rubbed his face against her tits, smiling.

"Exactly the break I needed, Princess," Draco grinned.

"Me too," she grinned, running her fingers through his hair.

Draco took every opportunity he could to be inside Granger. He was in heaven. It was fun and hot as hell. Granger was an enthusiastic and creative partner.

That first week, they shared a very dirty bath together on Wednesday. Granger showed off by ingeniously using a bubble-head charm to suck his cock underwater. He'd responded by modifying a _Levocorpus_ to bring her cunt level to his face, so he could lick away. They'd shagged sitting on a bench in the tub; Granger facing him, straddling him, and bouncing happily away on his cock.

Friday night, after a particularly good Quidditch practice, Draco came back to the common room to find Granger wearing one of Potter's old Gryffindor Quidditch jerseys. It came down to the middle of her thighs and she wore nothing underneath. In no time, Draco had ripped the offensive garment off and fucked her hard up against their front door. He was fully clothed in his Quidditch kit; just his cock was free to claim his naughty witch. That led to Granger stripping him naked in front of the fireplace and riding him on the floor. Draco didn't feel Granger had truly learned her lesson, so he tied her to his bed. He fucked her slowly, bringing her close, but not letting her come. She went crazy, trying all her tricks to get him to go faster. Eventually he couldn't resist and Granger came twice. They fell asleep, exhausted, in Draco's bed.

Saturday morning, Granger turned the tables on Draco and gave him the 'wakeup call.' He woke up to her lips wrapped around his cock. He didn't let her finish him, because he wanted to be inside her. He pulled her up and onto him, where she lazily rode him to her, then his, completion.

Saturday afternoon was a Quidditch match. Hufflepuff was playing Ravenclaw. Draco noticed how cold it was getting. Slytherin played Gryffindor the Saturday after next. If he was going to shag Granger on the pitch, he needed to bone up on his warming charms.

Sunday, Draco and Granger finished their schoolwork early and spent a lazy afternoon shagging. It started on the couch in their common room, when Draco pounced on her and pinned her against the cushions. He fucked her hard, one of her legs thrown over his shoulder.

While recovering, Draco asked Granger what it was like to grow up as a Muggle. He had never been very interested in Muggles, but Granger was such an accomplished witch. He wondered if she had a hard time acclimating. She seemed surprised by his questions, but told him. It was interesting. She asked Draco how he grew up and he found himself telling her everything. He talked about having to live up to his father's ideals, even when he didn't want to. He had wanted to make his father so proud. It was bizarre. Once Draco got talking, he couldn't stop. Granger was a good listener and had no agenda, except trying to understand him. It was odd talking to a non-Slytherin.

Of course, they didn't talk all afternoon. They shagged twice more after the couch. After they had a snack at their table, Granger came over and sat in his lap. Her back was to his chest and her hands were on the table in front of them. She very athletically and enthusiastically slid up and down his cock. Later, they wrestled in front of the fireplace, both trying to be on top. Draco let Granger win, and let her ride him until she came. Then he flipped them both over and took her fast from behind until he came as well. It was the best Sunday Draco could recall, ever.

 **Next: Weeks go on...and someone pays up on a bet they made**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Now: Draco plays Quidditch**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

The second week continued much like the first. Draco could not get enough of his Gryffindor Princess. He tried to restrain himself. If it were up to him, they would shag constantly; at least every night. Between studies, activities, and hanging out with their respective friends, they were shagging about every other day.

Tuesday evening had been very interesting. Granger had called him into her room, saying she needed help with something. When he got there, Granger was laying on her bed; her tits and cunt covered in whipped cream. She'd told him that she accidentally got too much dessert and wondered if he wanted any. Needless to say, Draco licked her clean and made her come in the process. Granger pulled out a bottle of chocolate sauce, covered his cock, and licked him clean as well.

Draco loved fucking her on the desk right after their prefect meetings Thursday night. The second week, he sat in the desk chair while Granger straddled him. In a reversal from his own fantasies, Draco was the stern professor and Granger was the student, coming to earn extra credit by riding his cock. Draco definitely wanted to make a habit of their Thursday night classroom shag.

They spent both Friday and Saturday night talking and having marathon shags. Draco adored that she was so eager and could go all night. He also liked that they could talk about anything - their pasts, their lives, their families, and friends. They did every position Draco knew at that point, and it had only been two weeks!

When Granger showed him the 'reverse cowgirl', Draco wondered if he should get a book or two that showed various sexual acts. He was honestly a little worried about keeping up with her creativity. What if Granger got bored with him? Sure, she was plenty satisfied now, but he would have to stay on his game to make sure she didn't go elsewhere. Draco knew for certain that there was at least a set of Weasley twins offering her a threesome. He was sure there were more wizards out there, totally willing to do kinky, depraved things to his witch if he didn't keep her satisfied himself. There was no way he was going to let that happen.

Draco had got used to sleeping with Granger, as well. They fell asleep together several times a week. He couldn't figure out exactly when it started, but Draco expected they would stay together and sleep whenever they shagged. He told himself it was for Granger's benefit. Witches liked cuddling and things like that, didn't they? He was just trying to stay in her good graces. His inner voice kept popping in and pointing out, quite unhelpfully, that Draco was the one who liked sleeping together. Of course, Draco ignored those thoughts.

The third week in November started with a grumpy **,** crampy Granger. Her monthlies had arrived. Monday night Draco suppressed his urge to flee his crabby witch. Instead, he drew a hot bath and found her a pain potion. _Then_ he fled. Tuesday night, Draco got her chocolate biscuits and hot chocolate while she studied. After their work was done, Draco took her to her room and gave her a massage. Part of him only did it so he could get back in her bed. They weren't shagging, but Draco didn't want to spend the week sleeping without her either. So after her massage, Draco curled around her, which she seemed to like just fine.

Draco knew there would be no Thursday classroom shag that week after the prefect meeting, but it didn't stop him from looking wistfully at the big desk. After the meeting, he was sitting at the desk - ostensibly working on December's patrol schedule, but really replaying the times they'd shagged on this desk.

Granger shook him from his pornographic memories by crawling under the desk. He was already hard and she giggled before she took his cock into her mouth. Almost as soon as Granger got started, Weasel came in looking for her. Draco was perversely thrilled to have a short conversation with Weasel, all while Granger sucked his cock. Draco was doing well keeping his composure, but Granger made it difficult when she started tugging on his bollocks. Then Weasel commented that he looked pained. Draco said he'd pulled a muscle in Quidditch practice then roughly ordered Weasel out, saying he wasn't Granger's keeper. Draco didn't last much longer after that.

Saturday was finally the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco had an extra long practice the night before. They were going to smash them! He was nervous and couldn't eat much. He watched Granger accompany Potter and the Weasel to the locker room, giving them both hugs and wishing them good luck.

For some reason, it twisted up Draco's gut a little. He wanted his witch to fawn over him before his big game. Slytherin witches were full of deep sighs and stars in their eyes for him, but he didn't care. He decided it mostly disturbed him because it was Potter and Weasel. Then Granger noticed him standing down by the other locker room and walked over. Weasel looked outraged, but what else was new? Potter was rolling his eyes at the redhead, which made Draco chuckle. Maybe Potter had some good points.

Granger reached out to shake his hand. Draco rolled his eyes, but extended his own hand as well. It seemed funny to him. He'd had his cock in her mouth less than forty eight hours ago, and he was getting a very non-intimate, civil handshake. Her little friends could still see them, which was why she was being so distant. Draco's gut clenched and he attributed it to nerves. He wanted to pull Granger close and kiss her. She was a phenomenal kisser, but it would also rattle the Gryffindors right before the game.

"I can't say good luck, but I will say - may the best team win," Granger was saying, jolting Draco from his fantasies.

"Oh, we will," Draco chuckled, extending his finger and stroking the inside of her wrist.

"I wanted to make sure you knew that tonight, I'd be ready to pay up on that bet I owe you, on the Quidditch Pitch." Granger smiled. "I've even got on a pair of green knickers."

Draco glanced around and saw that no one was within earshot.

"I can't wait," Draco choked out. All his nervousness faded away. The only thing he could think about after her comment was plowing into Granger in the center of the Quidditch Pitch. Merlin, it would be fantastic.

Granger winked, released his hand, and walked away. He watched her go, staring at that wonderful arse. He would make a point of biting that arse later.

Free from nerves, Draco flew better than he could remember ever having done before. He wasn't so focused on winning. He was going to shag the Gryffindor Princess in the very center of the pitch that night, so really, he already won! Relaxed, Draco just played and that made all the difference. His team was up by twenty points when he caught the Snitch. Draco was the hero of Slytherin House during dinner and that evening in the common room. He was supplied with as many drinks as he wanted. He didn't drink a lot, because he didn't want to be too sloppy when he saw Granger that night. Slytherin witches threw themselves at him. One of them literally threw her knickers. Draco sneered at the offending garment and let it drop to the floor.

The Slytherin witches were more aggressive than usual that night. That evening at dinner, Dumbledore had announced that they would have another Yule Ball this year, to celebrate peace. Draco immediately pictured Granger in a long, flowing white evening gown. Then he pictured hiking up her dress and fucking her up against a wall. The news of the ball had all the witches even more barmy than usual. They all were on the prowl for a date. Draco was already popular and, apparently, winning the game made him the number one choice for Slytherin witches. Of course, Draco was counting the minutes until he could steal back to his own common room, grab his witch, and go back out on the pitch.

It was almost eleven o'clock when he managed to accomplish all those things. Granger had the forethought to shrink a blanket for them to lie down on the grass. She wore her Gryffindor shirt and scarf, just like Draco wanted – so he could strip them off her. He was glad he had practiced his warming charms, because as soon as he got Granger down to those Slytherin green knickers she wore, it started to snow. He had Granger on top for her first orgasm. It was glorious. Lying on his back, he could watch her ride him and see the goal rings above the pitch. She looked like an angel with the snow falling around her.

Draco felt an odd warmth run through him and wondered if his warming charms were malfunctioning. Draco assumed the excitement of having his fantasy fulfilled had turned him mushy, so after Granger came once, he flipped them over and thrust into her from behind. He took the opportunity to bite her sweet arse, just as he planned earlier that day before the match. It couldn't have been any more perfect. When Granger clenched around him with her second orgasm of the evening, Draco let himself go as well. He tried to think of a happier time, but couldn't.

After a day of homework in the library, Draco hung out with his friends Sunday evening in the Slytherin common room. All the witches went on and on about the dance. For some reason, they were more annoying to him than usual. Their attempts to get his attention and hang on him were irritating. He just came to hang out, not be pawed by a bunch of witches zealously looking for a date to the dance. Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. What did these witches think he was; a piece of meat or a prize to be won? He was happy to get back to his own common room and even happier to be pawed by the one witch there.

 **Next: Where has Blaise been this whole time?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, not even a little bit!**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Draco couldn't believe it was almost December. That week would be the fourth week he was regularly shagging Granger. He couldn't keep the ridiculous grin off his face. Granger was everything he wanted in a witch – exciting, creative, and insatiable.

They'd held an auxiliary Monday evening prefects' meeting to discuss the upcoming Yule Ball. Draco and Granger would have a lot to do, as would the prefects. They would all help organize the event, along with a group of professors. There were decorations to choose, invitations to community members to owl, and a menu to organize.

Granger seemed tense about the new work, so Draco decided to pay up his part of their bet. As Head Boy and Girl, they had access to the library at all hours. Draco laid her out and on her favorite table, put his head under her skirt, and didn't come out until she had come - twice. Then he fucked her up against a bookshelf. Granger loved it. Draco would never love the library as much as his little bookworm, but that night definitely increased his overall appreciation.

Wednesday night Granger surprised Draco in the shower, leading to a fairly extended romp in his bedroom that went to the wee hours of the morning. Tired as he was on Thursday, nothing would stop Draco from looking forward to their post-prefect meeting classroom shag. Draco decided Granger needed to be punished for keeping him up so late the night before. He actually dozed in class earlier that day, for which Granger was adamantly regretful. She didn't want to have any part in someone neglecting their schoolwork. Draco sat at the chair behind the big desk and bent Granger over in front of him, flipping up her skirt, and bearing her beautiful arse. It only took a few swats on her bum before Granger was panting and moaning. It was so fucking hot, spanking the Gryffindor Princess. Draco freed himself from his trousers. After he got to ten smacks, Draco turned her around and pulled her into his lap. Granger was so wound up that she immediately impaled herself on Draco's waiting cock. That was his good witch, his sweet Princess, which he murmured in her ear while she bounced on him. Draco would never tire of his witch.

Friday night, Draco had made his team practice, despite their win the previous Saturday. They seemed to think they were above practicing, and could just rest on their laurels, so Draco drove them extra hard in the freezing rain. Walking back to their rooms, Draco wanted nothing more than a hot shower and an even hotter Granger.

He found Granger asleep on the couch, surrounded by books. She was intent on getting as many N.E.W.T.s as possible and had started studying weeks ago. Draco smiled at his sleeping witch. He guessed he would have to shower alone. A steaming shower later, Draco felt much better. Granger hadn't budged. The couch wasn't that comfortable for sleeping. He took the open book off her chest and stacked it on the table with the rest. He scooped her up and carried her to bed. She looked so comfortable; Draco decided to slide in with her. He pulled her soft warm body into his and enjoyed being with her. He decided not to worry about how poncy his actions were.

Waking up Saturday was not confusing, because Draco was used to waking up with Granger over the past month, either in her bed or his. It was one of his favorite things, because usually it resulted in morning sex. Granger loved a morning shag, so Draco dove under the covers. He spread her thighs and feasted on her. He didn't think he would ever get over the taste of her. Of course, she woke after a few minutes and came shortly thereafter. As soon as she found her release, Draco surged up and impaled his Princess. He set a slow pace, since it was morning. He tasted her tits and then kissed her. She kissed him back and they didn't stop.

It was almost overwhelming, being connected to her at the hips and at the lips. Draco only released her lips so he could pull back a few inches and watch her come. She was perfect. Her warm brown eyes shone. Her sated gaze met his and their eyes seemed to lock. Draco felt himself fall over the edge and came in her, his eyes never leaving hers. His chest felt tight and strange, in addition to that odd warmth he'd been feeling sometimes over the past month. Draco felt his eyes water. This was just getting strange. He'd never reacted to sex this way before. Draco decided not to worry about it. He was having fun and having the best sex of his life. He was happy.

Their fun had to end, because Granger had some tutoring sessions scheduled for that Saturday. Draco went down to Slytherin to work on a project with Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was a nice enough witch; smart, but a little too enamored of Blaise. She was good at Arithmancy though, which was the only thing that mattered to Draco that morning.

They finished their project in a few hours and went to lunch. They were chatting about the Yule Ball. Well, Daphne was chatting about the dance and Draco was fantasizing about shagging Granger. Draco stopped imagining Granger in an evening gown long enough to figure out that Daphne was hinting for him to get Blaise to ask her to the dance.

"Daphne." Draco looked at her seriously. "You are a nice witch and Blaise is my mate, so I don't know why I'm saying this, but Blaise isn't good for you. He's an outstanding bloke, but he isn't boyfriend material. He likes to sleep around, shag, and move on. I know you and he... get together every now and then, but he isn't going to change anytime soon. If you are looking for a relationship, for someone to be just yours, it isn't Blaise."

"I don't know why I keep seeing him," Daphne admitted, wiping tears away. "He makes me feel so special for a few days, and then so bad for weeks. It isn't right."

"That's what I said." Draco nodded. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Witches got so attached, so emotional about shagging. He was glad Granger wasn't clingy.

Draco sighed softly, thinking about her. They had so much fun together. He wondered what she was doing now. She'd been leaving lunch as he was coming in. He had given her a dramatic wink and she rolled her eyes at him, laughing. She was probably in the library, still tutoring. Maybe he would go there after lunch and watch her.

"I just love him so much," Daphne lamented. Draco nodded again. Unrequited love was a bitch, or so he heard.

"It can't hurt to see what else is out there." Draco shrugged. "Give some other blokes a try, see of you can love one of them."

"You can't always pick who you love, Draco," Daphne chided. "But you do have a point. I should date, see who's out there - Blaise certainly is."

"There you go!" Draco encouraged. He was only half listening now, thinking about going to find Granger. She wouldn't blow off tutoring to shag, but he could look at her and think about shagging her.

Draco headed out of the Great Hall and ran smack into Blaise. His friend insisted Draco come back to the Slytherin common room to play chess with him, not subtly hinting that he had something to talk to Draco about.

Once they were settled in comfortable chairs, the chess set between them, Blaise cast a Muffliatoto keep their fellow Slytherins from overhearing. They were a nosy lot.

"So, who are you shagging?" Blaise demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Draco tried to dismiss the question. "I'm not shagging anybody at the moment. Would I be here with you, if I could be off somewhere shagging?"

"Nice try," Blaise scoffed. "Evidence points to you shagging."

"What evidence?" Draco asked. He really didn't think he slipped up, but he guessed it was possible. Fuck. The one thing Granger had asked for was discretion.

"You've been far too happy and relaxed," Blaise accused. "Some Hufflepuff ran into you in the halls last week and you didn't even threaten to hex him. In fact, you smiled at him. Sometimes your eyes glaze over and you get an idiotic grin on your face."

"I never look idiotic," Draco pointed out sternly. "Can't a bloke just be in a good mood for no reason?"

"No," Blaise scoffed, looking at Draco as if he were slow. "That's not the only thing. Witches have been throwing themselves at you! That night you beat Gryffindor, you could've had anyone here, but you just ignored them. You could've easily got a threesome."

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. Blaise wasn't wrong. The witches were crawling all over him that night. A three way with two Slytherin slags wouldn't have even come close to being as amazing as his night with his Princess on the Quidditch pitch.

"Plus! Witches have been sniffing all around you for a date since the Yule Ball was announced," Blaise continued. "You haven't even made them 'audition' for the privilege of being your date. I've had my cock sucked by three different witches since the announcement last week!"

Draco chuckled. He would probably be doing the same thing as Blaise if he didn't have Granger. She was the best cocksucker he'd ever seen. Merlin knows Draco wasn't going to jeopardize that for some two-knut slag to slobber on him.

"I also hear tell from reliable members of the Quidditch team that you have what appear to be fingernail scratches on your back and other telltale signs."

Draco tried to suppress a grin, but was not entirely successful. Granger was quite the minx and his witch enjoyed rough play.

"See! There's that grin!" Blaise pointed at him. "You know, I am a little offended. I tell you about the witches I shag."

Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise was the nosiest of all the Slytherins, but he did keep secrets like he was under a wizarding oath. He liked knowing things other people didn't.

"Actually, you didn't tell me about shagging Millicent fifth year when you got drunk. I had to hear about that from Goyle."

Blaise winced. Millicent was never the most attractive witch, often being compared to a troll. That wasn't entirely true, though. Draco thought she just looked more masculine than a witch should.

"So you're shagging Millie?" Blaise arched a brow. "Is that why you don't want to say."

"Ugh, no," Draco made a sour face. "I promised I would be discreet, that's all."

Blaise looked thoughtfully away, toward the fireplace. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You're shagging Granger," he said, awed.

 **Next: Uh-oh!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, so her stuff is not my stuff**

 **Now: Draco gets in trouble**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Draco leaned over the chessboard and grabbed Blaise's shirt with both hands.

"Shut your mouth," Draco hissed. "The _one_ thing she asked for was discretion. If you tell anybody and mess this up for me, I will hex off your bollocks before you can blink."

Blaise swallowed hard, clearly seeing the seriousness in Draco's eyes. Growing back testicles was much worse than regrowing bone, and took ages longer.

"I won't tell a soul," Blaise swore, earnestly. "But you've got to give me something. What's she like?"

"Spectacular." Draco grinned. Blaise was right; he'd been walking around looking like a giddy fool for weeks. He did want to talk about it with someone.

"Spectacular how?" Blaise grinned, leaning forward. He was on the edge of his seat.

"So many ways…" Draco sighed and smiled. "She is fun, creative, and enthusiastic. She is the best I've ever had. I swear, Blaise, I can't get enough of her."

"How long has this been going on?" Blaise breathed, clearly envious.

"A month," Draco reported with a contented sigh. It had been the best month of his life.

"Holy Merlin! How many times?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. What kind of ponce keeps count?" Draco rolled his eyes at his friend.

 _Twenty-five_. Draco knew exactly how many times he'd been inside his Princess's tight, wet heat. It was twenty-five. He was exactly the kind of ponce that kept count. That didn't include the times he had his face between her thighs or when she had those luscious lips wrapped around his cock.

Blaise wanted more answers, more details. Draco didn't want to give Blaise specifics about his Princess. She was his and nobody else's. He didn't want Blaise to get any ideas; well, any more than he already had.

"Is she interested in having two blokes at once?" Blaise asked hopefully. Draco bristled and growled at his friend. Ideas like those were exactly the ones Draco wanted to discourage.

"Don't be a prat," Draco sneered. "That's never going to happen."

"He's always a prat," a nasal, high-pitched voice cut in. Draco and Blaise looked to see Astoria Greengrass standing right next to them. She had clearly just got there, hearing only Draco's last statement.

"What do you want, Tori?" Blaise sneered at the young witch. Draco gave an aggravated sigh. Astoria, Daphne's little sister, was exactly the type of witch that had been throwing herself at him all week. Actually, Astoria was worse than the other witches, and she was only a fifth year.

"I just wanted to let you know Daphne is done with you, Blaise." Astoria smirked. "For real this time. She wouldn't go to the Yule Ball with you if you begged."

Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco knew his friend would only believe it when he saw it. Draco hoped Daphne would take their conversation to heart and move on. It was just sad to be so obsessed with another person.

"I, on the other hand, am free as a bird." Astoria leered at Draco. She leaned into him, forcing Draco to lean back in his chair to keep his distance. The little bint just kept coming, though! She practically crawled into his lap. "I would love for you to ask me to the Ball, Draco. I would do anything... _anything,_ for you, Draco."

The stupid little witch was practically lying atop him, her face an inch from his. Draco's trademark sneer was pasted across his face. He was thinking of what to say to her to truly discourage the tart. Draco was too irritated to consider sparing her feelings. He was about to tell the slag to remove herself from his person when he saw a familiar curly haired witch near the common room door, staring at him with brows raised.

Draco instantly shot to his feet, tossing the stupid witch to the floor. He ignored her cries and advanced toward his Princess. What must she think of him?

"Granger!" Draco managed to blurt out. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Clearly not," she responded coolly, crossing her arms over her chest.

 _Shite!_ Draco's inner-voice screamed. He hadn't even done anything, but Granger didn't know that. A room full of people was not the place to discuss it either. He needed to get her alone.

"My room's down this way, Hermione," Nott said, taking her elbow.

"Your room?" Draco struggled to keep his voice steady. Why in the bloody fuck was Granger going to Nott's room?!

"We tried to work on our Arithmancy project in the library, but it was too crowded." Nott smiled, winking at Draco from behind Granger.

"Theo kindly offered his room as a quiet place," Granger commented, smiling sweetly. "Ready, Theo?"

"Of course!" Theo looked entirely too gleeful and offered his arm. "Right this way."

Draco helplessly watched his witch disappear into Nott's bedroom, brow furrowed. Blaise had been right. Nott was a pervy, horny bloke - and he was alone with Draco's Princess, and a bed! She was under the mistaken impression that Draco was messing around on her, dipping his quill in other inkpots. Shite!

"What is _she_ doing here?" Astoria sneered from just behind him. Draco couldn't possibly hate this witch any more than he did in that moment.

" _She_ is Head Girl and free to go where ever she wishes," Draco said sternly to the dumb bint. "She is also my friend, so I'd advise you shut your mouth, you stupid slag."

Astoria huffed and stomped away. She was soon replaced by Blaise.

"Nott won't get anywhere," Blaise soothed in a quiet voice only Draco could hear.

"He'll try," Draco ground out between gritted teeth.

"And Granger will hex off his bollocks if he pushes her too far," Blaise continued, trying to calm him.

Draco wasn't worried about Nott pushing her. He did worry that Granger would accept Nott's advances. It had been a month. Maybe she was bored with him. Maybe seeing him with that other witch was a sign for her to move on. Nott was discreet. He never did kiss and tell, like Blaise. Nott was as good as a fucking Goblin run vault. Draco felt his stomach clench. The idea of Granger - his witch, his Princess - with another wizard made Draco nauseated.

"Wow, you _really_ fancy her," Blaise quietly observed. Draco just clenched his jaw and turned to look at the fire, rather than uselessly staring daggers at Nott's closed door.

Well, of course he liked Granger. She was an excellent witch and the best shag of his life. She was kinky as hell, creative, and enthusiastic. She was also funny, with her surprisingly dirty sense of humor. She was bloody brilliant, going head to head with him in debate. She didn't back down, just like the lioness she was. Draco also thought she was easy to talk to, understanding and sweet. He felt... happy around her. Okay, maybe he did fancy her more than he thought about before.

That was an incredibly disturbing thought. Draco knew Granger liked shagging him, but did she actually fancy him? Or was she just enjoying having no strings attached sex? Bollocks! What if he was just like Daphne, pining over someone who only wanted him for a good shag? Draco felt like he was going to throw up.

"I don't like people touching my things," Draco managed to say to Blaise. "I've got to go."

Draco fled the Slytherin common room. He ran away from Blaise's pitying look, away from having to wait outside Nott's room and imaging what was happening behind closed doors. He tried to run away from his realization, from the knowledge that he had fallen in love with Granger.

 **Next: Draco needs his mommy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. That's why she has a bajillion dollars.**

 **Now: Draco does like coming up with plans.**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Draco paced for a time in abandoned hallways, thinking. After half an hour of panicky thoughts that he would lose Granger, that the witch he loved wouldn't love him back; Draco got hold of himself. He was Draco _fucking_ Malfoy! Witches fell over themselves for his attention. He had silly witches professing love and affection for him countless times. Granger, however, was different. She was a witch of substance. No matter! He got into the Gryffindor Princess's knickers; he could get himself into her heart as well! All he needed was a plan.

Draco's pacing became more purposeful as he set about devising a plan to make Granger love him. Malfoys always got what they wanted. He headed back to their dorm and paced in their common room, waiting for Granger to return.

Phase One would have to be convincing her that there were no other witches in his life, that he only wanted her. That stupid Greengrass tart made that difficult. Granger probably assumed he was down in the Slytherin common room, dipping his wick wherever he liked every time he was down there the past month.

Phase Two would be to secure exclusivity. He wanted a monogamous relationship. He'd never had one, but he already knew he didn't want any other witches besides Granger. He also knew the idea of her with someone else made him queasy. He wondered how she would take his suggestion. She'd never mentioned it. Would she agree to it? Draco might have to convince her.

Regardless, Draco was sure he'd get what he wanted, eventually. He'd never properly courted a witch before, wooed one with romance, gifts, and sweet words. Draco stiffened his spine. He could do it. Malfoys always won! He just needed to be smart about this, come up with a plan and stick to it!

Draco was startled from his self pep talk by a knock on the door. He froze. If it was Granger then it was a _very_ bad sign. She had only knocked on the common room door when she thought him entertaining other witches. Did she think him capable of such a thing? Right in their common room?

Draco's stomach clenched and flipped as he made his way to the door. He would have to correct the misunderstanding immediately!

"Granger, let me explain-" Draco stopped short. It was not, in fact Granger, it was his mother!

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Draco?" his mother chided.

"Mother! Of course, come in! What are you doing here?" Draco stepped aside and motioned his mother inside.

"I told you I was talking over your father's position on the Hogwarts' Board of Governors while he is on house arrest," Narcissa smiled, looking around the room. "We had a meeting here today and I thought I would surprise you! Were you expecting Hermione?"

"She does live here, Mother," Draco deflected, trying to get his feelings under control. "Can I offer you tea?"

"That would be lovely," Narcissa sat on the couch. Draco ordered up tea and biscuits from the kitchens. "While we are waiting, you can tell me what you've done that you need to explain to Hermione. Have you done something you shouldn't have, Draco?"

Draco sighed and plopped down on the couch next to his mother. Narcissa Malfoy didn't miss much. She kept her place in their cutthroat social circle by shrewd observation, strategic alliances, and keen insight into human nature. Draco had to admit, there was no one better at social politics than his mother. Maybe she could give him some insights into the inner working of witches. His mother seemed to like Granger, had even said she was the kind of witch he should put his efforts toward.

"I didn't _do_ anything," Draco sulked. "I believe we have a misunderstanding on our hands."

"So clear it up," Narcissa instructed. Draco heard their tea arrive and got up to retrieve it from the table.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Draco grumbled. His mother transfigured one of their armchairs into a very nice tea table in front of the couch. She then poured them each a cup.

"You better tell me what happened," Narcissa sighed.

"Granger and I have developed a sort of…relationship over the past month," Draco shared. Narcissa looked thrilled to death. Rather than being disturbed by her approval, Draco knew it would only improve the chances she would help him out of his jam. "She may be under the impression that I am...bestowing my affections on other witches."

"Are you?" Narcissa glared at him. Draco shrank slightly under his mother's serious, disapproving gaze.

"No!" Draco protested. "There isn't anyone else. I don't _want_ anyone relationship has been very...casual and...um... fun."

Draco knew he was blushing, talking about this with his mother. He felt like an idiot, but it seemed necessary.

"No one even knows," Draco continued. "She said she didn't want the scrutiny and attention if people knew we were shag – um… spending time together."

"Are you exclusive?" Narcissa asked. She didn't seem fazed at all by Draco's words. He could see her thinking, assessing the situation so she could strategize. If his mother wanted him with Granger, his Gryffindor Princess didn't stand a chance. That made Draco feel better.

"We've never said we were," Draco reported. With his mother as an ally, he was sure to win his lioness. "But we spend a lot of time together.

"Is she seeing anyone else? Who's your competition?"

"I don't think she is seeing anyone else. Granger is too Gryffindor-ish, she probably would have told me if she were. There's plenty of competition though. She is a sought after witch."

"And you are a sought after wizard. Is there any _real_ competition, anyone she fancies?"

"I don't think so."

"Good." Narcissa nodded. "First, you are going to clear up this misunderstanding. Tell her that you only want to be with her. Ask her if she only wants to be with you. Will she say yes to being exclusive?"

"I don't know." Draco looked down at his tea. He was saying, 'I don't think' and 'I don't know' a lot, and it made him feel awful. He had learned never to assume when it came to Granger. He had often been wrong in the past. "She never mentioned it or asked for it in the past month. She's usually straightforward when it comes to what she wants."

"Even strong, independent witches can be afraid of rejection, Draco," Narcissa said as she patted his arm. He liked the sound of that. "Or, she wanted to have her cake and eat it too."

Draco didn't like the sound of that.

"No matter." Narcissa waved her hand. "Being exclusive is the next step. Then you will go public."

"But discretion is the one thing she asked for!" Draco protested.

"Discretion is not the same as secrecy, Draco," Narcissa said, leveling him with a serious glare. "Did she ever say she wanted it to be a total secret; that you could tell no one?"

"Well, no," Draco admitted. "I was the one that said I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Wizards can be so stupid," his mother grumbled. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut. He did want her help. "Did you ever think that by keeping it secret you were conveying that you were ashamed of your relationship, that Hermione was your dirty little secret?"

"No!" Draco's eyes widened. Normally, if he were shagging some witch and not telling his mates about it, that would be the reason – dead on.

"Secret sex is for people who are doing something they shouldn't, like affairs with your boss or a married man." Narcissa sighed. "You want Hermione to know you are proud to be with her and you don't care who knows it, that this is a _real_ relationship."

"What if _she_ doesn't want anyone to know?" Draco worried.

"That won't be a good sign." His mother shook her head. "If all she wants is casual intimacy, she probably won't want to make that public."

Draco thought about that for a moment and felt that now familiar gut clenching. What if all she wanted him for was shagging? What if _he_ was _her_ dirty little secret? How could he live with that? More importantly, how could he live without Granger? Draco shook himself from his anxieties. That was not a productive road to go down. It didn't matter what she felt now. Draco would make her fall in love with him.

"How did Father get you to fall in love with him?"

A dreamy smile crept across his mother's face. It was somewhat disgusting how much his parents still fancied each other, but Draco knew he would have to manage his discomfort to get the advice he needed.

"We were your age," Narcissa started. "I was seeing several wizards, playing the field if you will, when your father decided he wanted me to himself."

Draco grimaced. He hated thinking about his mother 'playing the field'. She went on to talk about how sweet his father was, how romantic and attentive. Lucius Malfoy listened to her and she felt like she could tell him anything. He gave her little gifts and tokens, nothing extravagant; just things he knew she'd like to let her know he was thinking of her. He even wrote her poetry. Draco's snort of laughter at the image of his father spouting poetry earned him a glare from his mother.

The common room door opened and Draco whipped his head around, eager to see his Princess. She looked amazing, not all disheveled from possibly shagging Nott. Merlin, he hoped nothing happened in Nott's room.

"Narcissa!" Granger looked surprised, but happy, to see his mother.

"It is so good to see you, Hermione." His mother smiled. She stood and went to hug Granger. "Please, come join Draco and me for tea."

"I don't want to intrude," Granger deferred.

"Nonsense!" Narcissa pulled her over to the couch by Draco, seating herself on the nearby chair. "As I mentioned in one of my letters, I replaced Lucius on the Board of Governors. We had a meeting today. I'm very excited about the Yule Ball! Poor Draco has been forced to hear me reminisce about my own school days, when Lucius was courting me and we went to a dance."

Wait, his mother wrote Granger letters?

"It is rather exciting, isn't it?" Granger smiled.

"You will need a gown!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"It's so hard to chose," Granger sighed, sipping on the tea his mother poured her.

"There is a Hogsmeade weekend in a week. I could come up and go shopping with you, if you like," Narcissa suggested hopefully.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not! As much as I love my Draco, I can't dress him up in pretty frilly things. Well, not anymore. When he was a baby he never complained, and he was so cute in lace and ruffles."

Draco snorted, looking affronted. Granger giggled. That was the first time she really acknowledged him. He hoped her laugh meant she didn't hate him.

"Do you have an escort?" Narcissa asked as if they were old girlfriends. Her tone was equally as casual as she had been talking about dresses.

Granger blushed and shook her head, sipping her tea. Draco cracked a wide smile.

"Oh, I can't imagine no one has asked!" His mother continued.

"I've had invitations." Granger smiled. Draco did _not_ like the sound of that and his smile deflated. "I haven't decided yet."

"Good," Narcissa grinned wickedly. "Make them stew."

Granger threw her head back and laughed.

Narcissa stayed another half an hour. They chatted about school, including Draco in those conversations. They also gossiped and clucked like a couple of hens, and did not include Draco in that. Much of the time was spent with him watching them visit. It just added to her perfection that Granger got on so well with his mother, and that his mother liked her just as much. If Draco's mother wanted this match even half as much as he did, Draco knew she would do everything she could to help orchestrate it. Narcissa left with hugs and kisses for them both, as well as promises to see them next weekend in Hogsmeade.

 **Next: Draco puts Phase One of this plan in action!**

 **Also, Chapter 21 (the next one) is the last one! And then an Epilogue.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR. She owns Harry Potter, so I do not.**

 **Now: Draco puts his new plan into action!**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Draco shut the door behind his mother and turned around to see Granger retreating to her room. He jogged to join her.

"Granger, we need to talk," Draco said as he entered her room. He managed not to wince at the pleading tone in his own voice.

"About what?" Damn. She was not going to make this easy. Granger was giving nothing away. He had no idea if she was angry with him. Maybe she was apathetic. That would be so much worse than anger, if she didn't even care about him messing around with other witches.

"What you saw...in the Slytherin common room, it wasn't what it looked like."

"So that witch wasn't draped over you like a cheap, tacky robe?" Granger sounded a little bitter and even more cross. That was not apathy! Draco could work with that. "Never mind, you don't owe me an explanation. We never said anything about seeing other people. I'm surprised you have the energy, though. I'm going to go take a bath."

She tried to brush past him, but Draco caught her arm.

"Me have the energy? I shagged you this morning and then I see you going into Nott's bedroom!"

"Yes, you shagged me this morning and then I see you wrapped up with a slaggy looking tart!"

Merlin, she looked sexy when she was angry.

"So that makes it okay for you to go shag one of my mates?"

"I did not shag Theo!" she bit out.

Granger was toe-to-toe with him now. She was such a fiery witch, so passionate!

"Oh, thank Merlin," Draco sighed relieved, wrapping his arms around his feisty lioness and lifting her up.

"Oh! You...you are such a prat!"

Draco felt a very sharp sting on his arse. He yelped and dropped Granger to her feet. She'd hexed him! He rubbed his bum while she stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Draco ignored his sore arse and followed her. She was filling the tub, adding bubbles.

"I didn't do anything!" Draco rushed to tell her. "That stupid bint jumped on me and propositioned me. I was just about to shove her off when you came in."

Granger snorted in disbelief and adjusted the taps.

"It's true!" he insisted. He grabbed her and whirled her around to face him. "I'll get a Pensieve and prove it. You can ask Blaise, he was there. You are the only witch; there is no one else. I haven't so much as snogged another witch since school began. Why would I want anyone else, when I've got you?"

Granger looked like she was starting to believe him.

"As I said before, we never talked about being with other people. I've no right to be cross. I just didn't like being surprised and having it thrown right in my face."

"And the idea of you going to shag Nott made me want to throw up," Draco admitted honestly. It felt weird, but he continued."I know we haven't talked about it, so let's talk about it now. I'll start. I don't want to be with anybody else. I want to be exclusive."

Granger chewed on her lip for a moment. Draco wondered if a person could die from suspense alone. Maybe he could have a heart attack. Finally, she nodded.

"That's probably a good idea."

Draco released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Apparently, he'd been holding it for a while because he had to draw a deep breath in.

"A bloody good idea." Draco smiled. He stalked toward her and slid his hands around her waist. "I have another good idea…make-up sex."

Granger smiled and Draco felt her small hands exploring under his shirt. Soon their clothing was stripped away and Granger was on her back, on a pile of very fluffy towels. Draco wanted to be inside her, _needed_ to be in her. Granger was eager as well and she guided him to her center. Draco pushed in and buried his face in the crook of her neck. That strange warmth blossomed in his chest and, this time, he recognized it for what it was. He fucking loved her so much, but he didn't want her to see that yet. He was afraid his eyes would give him away. He didn't want to scare her.

Draco focused on sliding in and out of her slowly, because it drove her crazy. He ran his mouth and tongue along her neck, over her shoulders, and – finally – down to her amazing tits. He loved them too. Granger urged him on, telling him to fuck her faster, and finally Draco needed to speed up as much as she needed him to. It wasn't long before his Princess was clenching around him, coming on him, shouting his name. Nothing in the world was better than the feel, the sight, and the sounds of Granger coming. Draco followed her, releasing deep inside her and shouting her name – Hermione. He always called her Hermione when he came.

After a moment of relaxing in the post-orgasm bliss, Granger pointed out that they could be soaking in a bath that was going to waste. Draco had no issue joining his Princess in her bubbles. He held her in his lap in the tub, Granger leaning back against him. Draco lazily ran his hands over her naked body, ostensibly washing her with a flannel, but primarily just feeling her.

"Nott came on to you, didn't he," Draco guessed. He could be relaxed about it now. She had promised that she would be only his. And Granger always kept her word, just like a Gryffindor should.

"Theo was a perfect gentleman," Granger scoffed.

"So he didn't proposition you in any way? I find that hard to believe. Both Blaise and he would be at your feet in an instant if you crooked your little finger." Draco snorted. He would too of course, but there was no sense in pointing that out.

"Oh, really?" she teased. "You didn't tell me that _before_ we agreed not to see other people."

"Merlin, no. Why would I do that?" Draco laughed. Slytherins had no problem withholding information to get themselves a better deal.

"Theo did mention something about the Ball," Granger admitted. He knew it! Of course, that pervy bastard wanted to escort his Princess. Who didn't? No, really – who didn't want to escort her. Draco could only ask.

"About all those invitations you have," Draco ran his hands over her tits and pinched a nipple. "Who has asked you to the Ball?"

"I don't know if I want to say," Granger said, arching her back. She liked it when he pinched and plucked at her sensitive nipples.

"And what can I do to make you more inclined to share?" Draco purred. One hand stayed at her tits, but the other snaked down further under the water to tease her slit. "How many, at least?"

"Seven," she breathed, before moaning and pressing herself into his hands.

Granger quickly turned to face him and impaled herself on his cock. Draco gasped and threw his head back. Merlin, she felt good. She always felt good. He tried to distract himself. Seven wizards. Seven wizards were actively trying to get his Princess, trying to get what he had right now – riding his cock. Nott was definitely one. And of course, Weasel must have asked. But who were the other five? Fuck! He couldn't think straight as she bounced up and down on him. Draco gripped her hips to help her go faster. He was panting and groaning. She looked so fucking sexy, her wet hair falling around her shoulders, her soapy, shiny tits bouncing, and her eyes glazed with lust.

What was he thinking of? Right, five other wizards. Some were probably Gryffindors. Maybe those idiots Longbottom and Finnigan. Granger was coming, her channel gripping him like a vice. This effectively distracted him. Draco didn't care who asked her to the Ball in that moment. He didn't care about anything except his Princess's sweet cunt and the fact that she was milking every last drop of come from him.

Granger collapsed against his chest, breathless from her efforts. Draco wrapped his arms around his witch and held her close. He nuzzled her wet hair and gave a contented sigh.

"It doesn't matter who asked you. You're going to the Ball with me," Draco sighed, drunk on his second orgasm of the hour.

"Well, it's too bad you haven't asked me." Granger smirked, pushing off him and floating to the other end of the bathtub.

Draco shook his head to clear it. He advanced on her and pulled her back into his arms.

"I have been remiss." Draco smiled. "Miss Granger, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

Granger laughed, but then looked sober.

"People will know about us," she observed.

"So?" Draco challenged. Maybe it was too soon to ask her to go public. She had just recently agreed to be exclusive. "Ashamed of me, Princess?"

"I don't like all the talk," Granger admitted, her eyes cast down.

That didn't quite answer his question. Draco held her tighter and used a finger to tilt her chin up, so she was looking in his eyes. He loved her eyes. They twinkled with mischief when she was being naughty. They were so open and honest. You could read so much through her eyes if you looked closely enough. Granger would have made the worst Slytherin. Given what he saw in her eyes, Draco decided to go for broke.

"Let them talk. I'll be there right next to you. That's what boyfriends do."

Granger stared at him, not responding. She seemed to be studying his face. She looked a little skeptical, but mostly thoughtful. Granger was thinking through what he'd said. He did not expect anything less from his Princess.

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

"I want to be your boyfriend," Draco admitted. He brushed his lips softly across hers. Granger giggled. He didn't know if her laughing was a good or a bad sign. "Is that funny?"

"No," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. There it was. She was definitely on board. Granger was his. "There is a song by a Muggle band, the Ramones, called 'I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend.' So…boyfriend, huh?"

"Of course," Draco affected his best haughty Malfoy face. It was so hard to keep the idiotic grin off his face. His heart felt like it was going to burst! Granger was his, his lioness, his Princess - his girlfriend. "You didn't expect me to keep putting out without some kind of commitment did you?"

"I guess that was thoughtless of me." Granger nodded with mock seriousness. "I understand that wizards need things like commitment and relationships when it comes to sex."

"What kind of bloke did you think I was? The kind you could shag, no strings attached?" Draco played along.

"Aw, let me make it up to you, Draco," Granger purred, nipping his earlobe. She proceeded to wash him all over, paying special attention to his cock and balls. His Princess even teased his arsehole with a soapy finger. Draco was surprised, but he shouldn't have been. She was a minx after all, _his_ minx. After she washed and rinsed his hair, Draco was ready for more. He wanted to be inside his girlfriend.

Draco hauled Granger out of the tub, wrapped her in a towel, and carried her to bed. He gently laid her in the center of his bed. Draco retrieved his wand. With a wave of his wand, at least a hundred candles covered every surface, bathing his room in a soft glow.

"If we are playing with candle wax, I would prefer to drip it on you rather than the other way around." She smiled from the bed, propped up on her elbows. She looked delectable, her skin glowing in the candlelight.

"Shut it, you little swot," Draco laughed. "We aren't playing with wax - well, not tonight. Tonight, I am going to make love to my girlfriend."

Granger looked a little shy all of a sudden. Draco crawled up her body.

"And what does that entail?" she breathed.

Draco dragged his tongue up her neck.

"I'm going to lick you all over," he purred, biting her ear lobe. "I am going to suck on your beautiful tits and bury my face between your legs. After I make you come, my cock is going to move into your sweet cunt and never leave."

Draco moved down to take her nipples into his mouth, one by one.

"It will be hard to attend classes with your cock in me," she gasped. Little minx.

"We'll manage." Draco grinned. He reached down and found her soaking wet. Draco went lower so he could lap up that wetness, just as he said he would. He loved the taste of her, the smell of her. He explored every crevice with his tongue, waiting until she was pleading with him before he plunged in his fingers. Once he latched onto her clit, Granger was coming apart under him.

Draco climbed up his sated, smiling girlfriend. He wiped his face off with the back of his hand then kissed his Princess. He settled his hips between her luscious thighs. Draco slowly pressed his length up and down her soaked slit, coating himself in her juices. When her tongue pushed into his mouth, Draco pushed into her - making Granger groan.

"You feel so good, Draco," she moaned. "We're a perfect fit."

"I know," Draco smiled, brushing her curls off her forehead. "Perfect."

Draco slowly moved in and out of her, touching her and kissing her. This time Granger didn't spur him on or urge him to go faster, harder. She was right there with him, slow touches and sweet kisses. His Princess ran her hands over his back, his arms. She kissed his shoulders and neck. It was wonderful and he hoped it would never end. Draco didn't want to finish, so he held off as long as possible. Granger, however, came twice. The first time, Draco asked her to look at him. He wanted to stare into her eyes as she came. The second time, he didn't have to ask – she was staring at him. Draco could see her raw honesty and affection for him. It was a little overwhelming. This time when he came and his chest ached with warmth, his eyes watering with emotion, Draco knew the exact reason. He loved Hermione.

And that had clearly turned him into a ponce, but he couldn't bring himself to mind one bit.

 **The End!**

 **Well, there's a short Epilogue. :-)**


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Now: A very, very short Epilogue**

 **Epilogue**

Draco watched his girlfriend twirl in the arms of her best friend, Potter. He'd had a few non-horrendous conversations with Potter over the past three weeks. Draco wasn't going to promise that he and Potter were going to become the best of friends, sitting up nights and doing each other's hair. Nevertheless, they did seem to have things in common and Granger appreciated that Draco was making an effort, which she demonstrated in the best possible and naughtiest of ways.

The school was abuzz with scandal when Draco walked hand-in-hand with Granger into breakfast that next morning after she'd agreed to be his girlfriend and to go with him to the Ball. It was exceptionally entertaining for him.

There was talk, just as Granger had feared. How could there not be? Draco was there to support her, just as he said he would be. The Slytherins knew that, if they were smart, they wouldn't say a word against Draco's girlfriend. Pansy had been shrill and screechy. Blaise and Theo were practically choking on their envy. So were a number of other wizards, and a few witches too.

Weasel went berserk, as was expected. He ranted and raved for a week, but everyone put him in his place – Granger, Potter, she-Weasley – and he calmed down. Draco relished making the Weasel uncomfortable, always taking the opportunity to kiss and touch his Princess whenever he was around. Granger caught on to that quickly, though, and put a stop to it. His girlfriend was too smart sometimes. That was infuriatingly fun for him. Draco never had a witch that challenged him before.

The she-Weasley didn't seem at all surprised that Draco and Granger were a couple. It seemed that Granger let the cat out of the bag that they were shagging after the first week. Draco happily lorded it over Granger that _he'd_ held out a whole month before telling Blaise. Clearly, he was the one who knew how to be discreet.

"She looks lovely," his mother observed, gliding up next to Draco at the Ball.

"Definitely," Draco said, smiling. Narcissa and Granger had found that dress together in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. The three of them had had lunch together after the successful shopping trip. Draco took Granger over to the Weasley twins' joke shop after lunch, primarily just to rub in his good fortune and make sure they understood Granger was _not_ available.

Draco's mother and his girlfriend conspired to keep the dress a secret from him. When Granger stepped out of her room that evening before the Ball, Draco's jaw dropped. She was a vision in a gold evening gown. The fabric was gauzy and seemed to float around her. She looked every inch the Gryffindor Princess, _his_ Gryffindor Princess. He was counting the minutes until he could take her back up to their rooms and crawl under that dress.

"Happy, Darling?" Narcissa asked, handing Draco a glass of punch.

"Ecstatic," Draco smiled.

"Don't let her go, Draco." Narcissa smiled. "She's a catch."

"She's the one," Draco agreed, nodding. Narcissa squeezed his hand, smiled, nodded her agreement, and went to circulate.

Draco went to reclaim his witch, twirling her out of Potter's arms and into his. Granger greeted him with a laugh and a sweet kiss.

"Happy, Princess?" he asked, repeating his mother's question in a fashion.

"Absolutely." She smiled up at him. "I don't want this to end."

Granger was talking about the Ball, but Draco realized in that moment that he agreed with her wholeheartedly. He didn't want this to end. Ever. He was going to marry Granger and be with her forever. They would have a pack of curly haired, freakishly smart, platinum blond children that would surely get into trouble constantly.

Draco had a moment of panic. What if she doesn't want to marry him? He shook himself out of his self-doubt and smiled down at his Princess. He was Draco _fucking_ Malfoy. Of course she would marry him. Malfoys always got what they wanted. They would live happily ever after. All he needed was a plan.

 **Thank you so much to all who read! And an extra special thank you to you wonderful people who left these lovely reviews. I am glad people liked my little piece of Dramione fluff and that folks understand my sense of humor! ;-) I am a sucker for a post-war Hogwarts story. :-)**


End file.
